


Our Eyes Only Meet

by DistractedDream



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Altershipping, Angstshipping - Freeform, Conspireshipping, M/M, Tendershipping, Thiefshipping, Trashshipping, psychoshipping, stabshipping, stockholmshipping, tornshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: "Our eyes only meet, across rooms filled with people who are less important than you." – OccultSuggestionsTheir goals are the same: Collect the Millennium Items and return them to the Stone. (Body-sharing Conspireshipping AU)Updates on Fridays!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a huge thank you to SerenityXStar for beta'ing. Please check her fics out!
> 
> I can be found on Twitter @DistracteDream and on Tumblr @DistractedDream. Please leave kudos or comments if you liked this! I appreciate every single one.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Ryou?" Bakura Hiroaki's hand landed on his son's shoulder, beaming with pride. Ryou smiled softly in return because he knew that pride wasn't for him, but rather for another successful event at the Domino City Museum. No matter what successes he had, Ryou understood he would never be more important to his father than the museum and its relics. It's something in his life to which Ryou had adjusted.

The young man straightened the cuffs of the white button-down peeking from under the sleeves of his navy blazer. "Yes, father. Thank you for letting me bring Yugi-kun." The music and sharply dressed caterers whirled around them. It wasn't really Ryou's scene, but as he grew older, it was expected that he would attend. Ryou suspected his father was grooming him to follow in his career path though neither of them would say it.

"Where is the young Mutou?" Ryou tipped his head to one of the new displays. His father chuckled, amused at Yugi's wide-eyed wonder at the artifacts. "Ah, as long as he-" His grin fell into what Ryou recognized as his professional face as his eyes caught the entrance of a small group. "Excuse me. Miss Ishtar has arrived. I do so want to meet the head of her clan finally." He patted his son's arm, mind already halfway across the room. "Will you..."

"Go, go, father." Ryou gave him a half-hearted smile, well aware his father wouldn't notice the difference. "I'm fine by myself." Hiroaki was several steps away before Ryou even finished. He sighed, mouth twisting ruefully. "I'm used to it, after all."

Bakura Hiroaki and his staff had certainly worked hard to make the evening an enjoyable one. Even Ryou, who had attended several events by now, could appreciate that tonight was special. He made his way to one of the less crowded displays. While the white ceiling lights were kept low and interspersed with spots of golden light, the displays were brightly illuminated as though they each had their own spotlight for the night. Ryou pretended to read the plaque next to a glass-covered display. The normally peaceful museum was already loud by his standards and would only get louder as the party, and the drinking, wore on.

He moved on to a larger display, hanging on one wall, nodding to a few of his father's coworkers as they passed. Ryou lifted his head, studying the huge stone tablet in front of him. It was clearly missing pieces, spaces gouged out deeper even among the other carvings. One in the center caught his attention, a circle with five prongs radiating from one side. Ryou frowned, his hand unconsciously going to a similarly shaped medallion hanging from his neck under his clothes. His father had brought it back from Egypt when Ryou was a child, saying it was a trinket, probably gold-plated, and not worth displaying.

Ryou had never told him about the voice of a spirit emanating from the souvenir.

_ "Yes, I know about the stone. No, I don't want to talk about it." _ That voice echoed in Ryou's head as he stared at the stone. It was deeper, more mature than Ryou's voice even as he aged, though the inflections and tone were close enough to Ryou's. It had taken a few years with the pendant before Ryou understood he could talk back to the voice and it'd only been in the last year or so that he'd been able to see the spirit behind the voice in the blank spaces of his mind and sometimes as an apparition when he was alone.

Talking to a copy of yourself was a trip and Ryou wasn't exactly sure he wasn't crazy.

_ "I didn't ask," _ Ryou pointed out in his head. His hand smoothed over where the medallion hung before he realized it, blushing and acting as though he was merely fussing with his cobalt blue tie instead. He checked around furtively to see if he'd been noticed, eyes drawn to the other end of the room. Ryou couldn't see his father but the trio who had arrived earlier stood there with their backs to him, greeting attendees. The woman in their group wore a long white dress, her raven black hair hanging to her waist and shining even in the dim light. The taller man was nearly bald except for a small patch of dark hair pulled into a low ponytail. He must be the head of the clan, Ryou figured.

As Ryou examined the final member of their entourage, he felt the spirit from the medallion stir, its awareness overlapping Ryou's as it sometimes did. The man was obviously younger than the bald one, but still exuded confidence in his perfect posture. Blonde layered hair fell into a well-styled point between his shoulder blades. Like most of the male attendees, he wore a dark suit. Unlike most, his was impeccably tailored to fit him and to his embarrassment, Ryou found his eyes lingering on him alone. Not scoping out guys in the museum was his own personal rule, finding it far too awkward to appreciate eye candy at his father's work. He averted his eyes, chastising himself, and the spirit, for staring.

The spirit scoffed, unhappy that their attention had been diverted. Not entirely against his will, Ryou found his eyes going back to the blonde. Almost as though he sensed someone watching him, the blonde turned, his light-colored eyes lined in sharp kohl locking instantly on Ryou.  _ "Oh, he's lovely," _ the spirit purred in his head and Ryou felt his ears heat up, the telltale warning that his pale skin was about to turn an unmistakable pink. He wanted to run, but the spirit kept him rooted to the floor, meeting the other man's eyes. Ryou's breath shallowed, his heart speeding up. He was lovely, Ryou would agree to that. Handsome. Dashing, even. The blonde cracked a smile in his direction and Ryou felt his face mirroring the expression. Those light eyes fell to Ryou's shoes and scanned up his body and Ryou had to resist fidgeting in his off-the-rack suit.

The moment stretched though rationally, Ryou knew it couldn't have been more than a minute. The woman Ryou assumed was Miss Ishtar touched the blonde's arm to introduce him to another guest and once he looked away from Ryou, Ryou bolted for the terrace.

Whining filled his head, the spirit expressing his displeasure clearly. Ryou found a spot away from the couples chatting softly in the night air, leaning back against the building.  _ "What?!" _ He hissed back into his mind, flustered.  _ "Why are you whining?" _

_ "He was pretty," _ the spirit replied, as though it was terribly obvious.

And damn him, but it was obvious. Ryou groaned and rubbed his palm over his face.  _ "Are you gay because I'm gay?" _ Feeling overheated, Ryou grabbed a hair tie he kept in his jacket, pulling his hair back into a ponytail at the base of the head.

_ "Gay?" _ The spirit sounded confused.

Ryou's hands paused.  _ "You know. Gay. Homosexual. Attracted to people that are the same gender." _ He finished sorting his hair, resting the back of his head against the cool stone wall.  _ "In my case, guys. Do you get turned on by guys?" _

_ "I like pretty things," _ came the simple answer.

Ryou sighed, not finding that helpful at all.  _ "Okay, but not at Dad's work. It's weird. It's-" _

"Excuse me? Ah, do you speak English?" Ryou jumped, brown eyes wide as a voice next to him startled him out of his internal conversation. "Sorry! Sorry, I..." The new voice hesitated and Ryou stepped away from the building to better see the person who was backlit from the interior lights. His heart stuttered to find light eyes regarding him, the blonde he'd been checking out before only a foot away now and speaking in accented Japanese. So close, Ryou could notice the smaller details, like that his eyes were lilac or that his tie was a deep purple that complimented his eyes.

_ "A royal color," _ the spirit offered. Ryou ignored him, breathless both from the surprise and how damn beautiful the man before him was.

"English?" the blonde asked again.

For a few agonizing moments, every word Ryou ever knew in any language went missing. He could only stare wordlessly, painfully aware that his betraying ears would be visible with his hair off them. "Oh, um, yes!" Ryou bowed slightly in greeting, automatically holding the pendant so it wouldn’t hang forward under his shirt, wishing something would bury him alive right now. "My apologies. Yes, I can speak English." He straightened, charmed by the relieved smile on the other man's face.

"Thank goodness. My Japanese is awful!" The blonde laughed softly, offering his hand. "Malik Ishtar."

Ryou took his hand, smiling at the warmth of his grip. "Bakura Ryou." Malik tipped his head in recognition of the name as he released Ryou's hand. "My father runs the museum. I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to introduce myself before now. Are you Miss Ishtar's brother?"

Malik nodded and Ryou felt the spirit in the medallion take notice of the glimmer of golden earrings bobbing as Malik moved his head. "I am. We all travel together when the items are going to be shown. Isis worked with your father to bring the stuff from our clan here." He grinned and gestured to the colorful city lights beyond the terrace. "It's a great way to see the world."

"Oh, I bet!" Nerves and Malik’s smile loosened Ryou’s tongue. "Dad goes off on all these site visits and museum partnerships and digs and it always sounds amazing. Though he insists he doesn't really see much beyond dusty old relics and..." Ryou covered his mouth, the spirit in his head snorting at his rambling. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean that your clan's artifacts were..." He bowed in apology. "Please don't repeat my comment to your clan leader."

He lifted his eyes to find Malik giving him a strange look. "...I won't." Ryou straightened and gave him a grateful smile. "Your English is really good. Reminds me of my tutor. Have you studied it long?"

Ryou's smile turned wistful. "Mum. My mum was English and I was born in Chelmsford. My dad is Japanese. We spoke both at home."

"That's really, ah, cool. Is cool the word?" Ryou indicated it was before Malik continued. "Have you lived in Domino long?"

"Only about a year. Dad was from near here and when the position opened, he applied." Ryou nervously went to tuck his hair behind his ear, awkwardly pausing when he remembered he'd already secured it back, hands dropping uselessly to his sides. "I feel like I'm telling you my life story."

Malik grinned, lips parting to reply when Yugi rushed out onto the terrace. "Ryou-kun!" He laughed, his jacket and shirt collar open, the choker that had become his style over the last few months prominently displayed. He made short bows to them both. "Sorry for interrupting. Your father wants to make a toast." The smaller man grabbed Ryou's hand and pulled him back inside. Ryou could only mouth his apology to Malik who followed behind them at a much more dignified rate.

_ "I wanted to see his ass." _

_ "Oh my god," _ Ryou groaned at the spirit, face heating as Yugi pushed him next to his father.  _ "He is pretty though." _

It was the same speech that Ryou had heard so many times already. Thank you for coming, glad you could share this night with us and support the museum. The joke with the request to support the museum further through continued patronage and donations. Thanking the staff and curators who worked to prepare the exhibits and those who would answer questions from visitors every day. The comments only varied when it came to the displays themselves, his father touching on a central theme and why the museum focused on it this year. Ryou mostly tuned it out, his and the spirit's attention wandering to the intricate tattoo covering the older Ishtar brother's face until his dad officially introduced the Ishtars to thank them for allowing Domino to host the items.

"...and Miss Isis Ishtar who contacted me to offer this beautiful, historically significant exhibit of Egyptian treasures, joined by Mr. Rishid Ishtar." Everyone clapped politely as Isis smiled brightly at the crowd and Rishid inclined his head.

_ "She's pretty too. Must run in the family." _ The spirit sounded almost bored over the noise around them, his attention not quite captured the way it had been by Malik.  _ "Doesn't do a thing for you?”  _ Ryou didn’t bother to answer, clapping with the crowd. _ “Hunh. Weird he didn't mention Malik." _

_ "Younger brothers probably don't warrant it." _ Ryou straightened his posture as his dad held up his hands.

"We especially want to thank the leader of the Ishtar clan for generously allowing these items to tour the world and bringing them here to Domino." Ryou leaned forward, wondering if he had missed another person in the crowd. Next to Isis, Malik stepped forward.

_ "Oh no..." _

_ "Oh yes!" _ The spirit cackled with glee in his head.  _ "I said that tie was a royal color!" _

Hiroaki clasped Malik's hand and bowed low over it, speaking slowly in English for him to understand. "Mr. Malik Ishtar, on behalf of the Domino City Museum, we thank you and your clan."

"...shit."

He wasn't aware he'd whispered it aloud during the applause until Yugi elbowed him, looking scandalized. "Ryou! Didn't you know?!" Yugi pulled him away as the people started to dissipate, the speech over. "You were talking to him."

"I thought the other guy was their leader!" Yugi laughed as Ryou hid his blushing face. "He’s our age. How was I supposed to know?!"

"Ah, Bakura?" That accented English was like bait for the spirit in Ryou's head, finding himself turned to it before he realized. "I'm sorry we were interrupted before. I was hoping we could talk more."

Yugi bowed to Malik, apologizing for earlier and for needing to step away now. He nudged Ryou’s side before walking off. "He's cute," Yugi offered to Ryou as though he missed that fact and disappeared into the crowd.

Ryou was sure he was a hideous shade of pink now, Malik watching the exchange. "I didn't understand that."

"It was... He's a happy person and wants everyone else to be happy as well." It wasn't exactly a lie. "Oh!" He remembered his manners, bowing low. "I didn't realize your position before. And what I said before, about your clan’s artifacts…” He felt like he was standing before a bonfire, the spirit’s amusement at his embarrassment practically audible. “I didn't mean any disrespect."

Malik flapped his hand at Ryou, wanting him to stop bowing. "You didn't! It was nice, actually, to be treated as who I am and not what I am for few minutes." His smile made Ryou's heart beat faster. "We're going to be here for the duration of the exhibit. Maybe we could get coffee and you could show me around?"

"...I have school." The spirit in Ryou’s head groaned in frustration.

"Right," Malik laughed. "We didn't go to school so I forget sometimes." He waved down a passing caterer, borrowing a pen and a napkin. He jotted something down on the paper, folding it into Ryou's palm. "That's my cell phone number. Text me if you have a free day or something, okay?"

Ryou couldn't look away from the gorgeous lilac eyes and he barely resisted leaning into him as the spirit tried to have him do. "...okay." Malik grinned, letting go of his hand and slipping back into the party, glancing back over his shoulder at Ryou once. Ryou tucked the napkin into his pocket, eyes tracking Malik for a few more minutes.

_ "He's going to be trouble for us."  _ The spirit didn't sound at all bothered by his own assessment, finally taking a good long look at Malik’s backside.

"Uh-hunh," Ryou replied, smiling softly, already busy planning where to take Malik.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Posting via my mobile device. Apologies to errors!)

"Normally, I'd take someone to the museum." Ryou smiled into his coffee a week after the museum event, walking down the street with Malik who sipped on his own latte. "I thought maybe we could walk down to the pier. It's rather industrial but the water is pretty. Then we can cut through the park and I can take you to Yugi's grandpa's store."  
  
Malik chuckled. "You've planned out our day, haven't you?"  
  
Ryou's traitorous ears heated. "I wasn't sure if you had plans for dinner so it's not a full day." He pulled his hair out from under the lightweight teal scarf wrapped around his neck under his coat. "Unless you want to get dinner, of course."  
  
"Are you asking me out?"  
  
He knew his face had to be flamingo pink now. _"Yessss..."_ whispered the spirit in his head and Ryou put his palm over where the medallion hung under his shirt as though that would silence it.  
  
"No! I mean, not like a date or anything. I meant I could take you somewhere that's good to eat if you wanted."  
  
The spirit was undaunted. _"Which is a date."_  
  
_"I will let you watch hentai tonight if you shut up."_ It was the spirit's favorite bargaining chip and usually could buy Ryou a few hours of silence.  
  
_"...tentacle porn or I take control and make it a date."_  
  
_"Fine! Deal. Just be quiet."_ Ryou almost dropped his coffee as Malik touched his arm. "What?! Sorry, did you say something?"  
  
Blonde fringe swayed around his face as Malik shook his head. "You seemed like you weren't here."  
  
_"If he only knew."_  
  
Ryou shushed the spirit again, giving Malik a small smile. "Sometimes I get lost in my own head. It's terribly rude of me."  
  
"Yeah, I do that sometimes too." Malik tossed his empty coffee cup into a trash bin and tipped his head to a high-rise dominating the skyline. "What's that?"  
  
"You don't know Kaiba Corps?" Ryou explained about the company as they walked through the city, touching on what he knew of Kaiba Seto which truly wasn't much even though they did go to the same school when Kaiba deigned to attend. He pointed out other little shops and businesses, adding little stories when he could about funny things that had happened since he moved to the city. They even detoured slightly so Ryou could show Malik his school before ending at the pier. It was mostly quiet except for a few runners, the water lapping against the concrete seawall.  
  
In the early afternoon sun, Ryou found himself looking more at Malik than the water. His casual clothes were as impeccably fitted and styled as his formal wear. A leather jacket hung from his shoulders, the material stretching over his arms as he stood with his hands in his pockets. A black top clung just enough to his chest for Ryou to admire his muscles. Khakis and black motorcycle boots completed the ensemble. The spirit had purred when Malik had arrived, but what had really attracted its notice was the tall gold collar around the man's throat. It paired perfectly with his earrings and kohl liner, the same he'd worn at the museum. The choker was an unexpected adornment and yet seemed to fit his presence perfectly.  
  
"That's our ship down there." Ryou's eyes followed Malik's gesture to the cargo ship a few docks away. "Not fancy, but it's easier to transport everything."  
  
"Wait, you came by boat?" Ryou's white brows shot up. "I assumed you'd have a private jet like Kaiba."  
  
Malik shrugged, turning away from the water. "I don't like flying." He didn't elaborate as Ryou fell into step next to him. "Was there a park to see?"  
  
Ryou resisted the impulse to take Malik's hand, guiding him back into downtown. The park stretched out before them after a few blocks, a welcome refuge of green nature in the gray city. Ryou bought them senbei from a street vendor, insisting that they would be better than what Malik would find in the stores. They found a bench deeper in the park, nibbling on their snacks as life continued on around them. Ryou finished his senbei and pulled his heels up on the bench, wrapping his arms around his knees.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" The blonde's eyes slid over to Ryou, a brow raised questioningly, senbei only half finished. He nodded before Ryou continued. "You're like my age. How did you get to be your clan leader? What about your dad? Your mum?"  
  
He knew he'd erred in asking by the way Malik stiffened next to him. "How do most dynasties get a new leader? Someone has to die." Ryou blanched, understanding how stupid his question must have been. Malik didn't appear to notice. "My father... died. When I was ten. I never knew my mother." Malik leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, staring out at the park without seeming to see it. "She died when I was born. I sometimes wonder..." He fiddled with the wrapper around his senbei, words trailing off.  
  
Ryou let his head drop back against the bench, eyes on the trees branches and slivers of sky between the leaves. "Mum and Amane were killed two years and three months ago. Not that I'm counting," Ryou offered, voice soft. "Amane was my younger sister. It was raining and we were being too loud, I'm sure, and... I'd still be in England if we hadn't been in that car accident." He swallowed thickly, eyes closing. Each day might have been a little easier, but thinking of them still made him ache.  
  
"You were in the car?" Ryou nodded, not trusting himself enough to open his eyes yet. Malik said something harsh under his breath in a language Ryou didn't recognize. "I... I'm sorry for your loss, Bakura."  
  
He rubbed at his eyes and opened them as he lifted his head, breath catching to find Malik's lilac eyes gazing directly at him. "I'm sorry for yours too. And please. Will you call me Ryou? We don't have to be so formal. Otherwise, I'll have to start calling you Your Majesty or Your Highness or something."  
  
It broke the heaviness between them, Malik laughing quietly in response. "Okay, Ryou." He grinned and Ryou knew he was staring but he couldn't look away. "Is that better?"  
  
_"It'd be better if he screamed it in bed."_  
  
Ryou hopped to his feet, ignoring the salacious suggestion from the spirit and the warmth flooding his body that threatened to be more embarrassing than his blushing. "Let me show you the game shop! Yugi's grandpa has all sorts of neat things." Malik got to his feet, bumping into Ryou's shoulder. Even as the sun set and lengthened the shadows around them, he still seemed to glow with his own light in Ryou's eyes. He looked away, missing the coral blush on Malik's cheeks, and lead him through the rest of the park to the Kame Game Shop.  
  
The store wasn't busy as late in the day as it was. Any game tournaments they hosted would have ended around lunch and Ryou wondered if he should have brought Malik there to see it. The shop sat separate from the other buildings, but the space was smaller, the rest of the building serving as Yugi and his grandfather's home. The multicolored hair boy lifted his head from the counter as Malik and Ryou entered. "Hey! Ryou-kun!" He grinned, hurrying around the display. "Being tour guide again?" He bowed to Malik who didn't return the gesture. Ryou interpreted Yugi's question, not wanting Malik to feel left out.  
  
"He's been showing me what a... pretty town you have." Ryou repeated it for Yugi who beamed at the compliment to his hometown.  
  
"Feel free to look around, Mr. Ishtar. We're not as big as some other stores, but Grandfather's selective about what he carries. Let me know if you want me to explain anything!" Malik thanked him after Ryou relayed the words and wandered off to peruse the store with a smile to Ryou. Yugi tugged Ryou back to the counter, half leaning across it on his elbows. "He seems nice."  
  
The other boy nodded, eyes flicking to Malik and back. "I think he's been having a good day. It must be hard traveling so much and not be around any friends." Yugi's eyes brightened, looking at Ryou expectantly. "What? Oh! Oh god, Yugi." Ryou hid his face behind his long white hair. "He's probably not like that. Egypt isn't exactly progressive."  
  
"Neither is Japan, yet," Yugi pointed out. "Still you have to admit he is attractive."  
  
Ryou stuck his tongue out. "So's Kaiba but you don't encourage me to go after him."  
  
Yugi laughed loud enough to attract Malik's attention. "Maybe I should! It would get him to stop harassing me about card games for awhile. Hey, did I tell you I'm almost finished the puzzle Grandfather gave me?" Ryou shook his head as Yugi reached under the counter, pulling out an ornate gold-trimmed box. "I think it's a pyramid. He probably got it in Cairo or something." Yugi lifted out a shimmering gold pyramid, large enough to sit in both his hands. A few pieces sat in the box still, empty spaces breaking the smooth sides of the puzzle. As always when Yugi showed him the puzzle, the spirit from Ryou's medallion focused intensely, almost usurping Ryou's consciousness. And as always, the spirit huffed and retreated when it realized Yugi hadn't completed the puzzle yet.  
  
"How did you get that?" Ryou and Yugi startled, looking up at Malik who'd come up beside Ryou. His irises seemed darker, the golden puzzle reflecting strangely in his eyes. He stood differently too, Ryou noticed, more tense and less at ease in his own skin. Ryou frowned as he repeated the question to Yugi.  
  
"My, my grandfather gave it to me. Why?" Yugi cupped the puzzle closer to his chest defensively.  
  
Malik seemed to shake himself, rubbing his forehead, not waiting for Ryou to interpret. "It's not a toy." Without another word, he turned and resumed looking at the different wares.  
  
"What’s his problem?" Yugi whispered, quickly packing the puzzle away. Ryou shook his head, completely lost. "Weird." He tapped the code to the safe, deciding it would be better to lock it away than make Malik uncomfortable again. "Hey, Anzu said something about karaoke tonight. Wanna come? We can get burgers first."  
  
"Can we invite Malik?" Inspite of the strange moment, Ryou still felt like he needed to be a good host. Karaoke wasn't his favorite activity, but Malik might like to meet more people their own age.  
  
Yugi looked skeptical and then shrugged. "Anzu would ream me out in a way I wouldn’t like if we didn't. I'll close up and we can go."


	3. Chapter 3

Malik shrugged off his jacket, hanging it over Ryou’s coat, and slid into the booth next to Ryou, comforted when the other smiled at him. On his other side, Jonouchi jostled him and apologized. "Sorry, Ishtar. I swear they made these booths smaller!"

"Or maybe you're getting bigger!" Honda leaned over the table and poked Jonouchi, causing the other to swat at him, fist clenched in threat as they traded good-natured insults. Yugi only rolled his eyes and laughed as Anzu pried them apart.

Malik felt completely lost, looking to Ryou for help with interpretation. Ryou grinned and shook his head, speaking English for Malik's benefit. "Just ignore them. They like giving each other a hard time." Malik didn't look any less confused, so Ryou clarified. "Teasing each other. They're friends." Jonouchi pulled a face at Honda, making the rest of the table laugh.

Anzu, having settled the boys as well as she could, passed menus around the table, chattering pleasantly. Ryou interpreted key points, adding bits of details about Anzu and his other friends. He caught Malik frowning at his menu. "Ah, it might not be like what you're used to. Yugi loves this place." Yugi smiled at hearing his name, but didn't interrupt. "They have burgers and fries and, oh, their milkshakes are really good." Malik's face didn't change. "It's probably not as nice as what you usually eat."

"No," Malik murmured, eyes still scanning the plastic-covered paper. "Not every meal is a formal occasion. It's, ah..." He pursed his lips, trying to remember the word he'd learned and giving up. "I don't eat meat."

The tips of Ryou's ears went bright pink, internally berating himself for not asking. Before he could reply, the spirit used his tongue, thankfully forgetting to use English, his quick, harsh Japanese incomprehensible to Malik. "What the hell?! Who the fuck doesn't eat meat?!" The entire table stared at Ryou who sputtered and coughed. "Sorry, oh god, sorry."

Anzu pushed a glass of water closer as he recovered. "I think they have a vegetarian burger," she mused, as though the outburst hadn’t happened and she was merely speaking to herself.

"Yeah!" Jonouchi grinned. "Or we can fill him up on fries!" Slowly, the group went back to talking, used to Ryou's weird outbursts. Ryou smiled sheepishly at Malik who waited for him to explain.

Ryou floundered for a moment, opting to not repeat the vulgar words from the spirit. "Anzu said she thinks they have something you might like." He leaned over to look at Malik's menu, forgetting his own. He could feel Malik's eyes on him.

_ "Of course he's looking at you. You're half in his lap." _

Ryou wrinkled his nose in irritation.  _ "You are in so much trouble. No hentai later. Now shush." _

"Do I smell bad?"

Malik's soft voice sent shivers down Ryou, his cheeks matching his ears as he turned his head and realized the spirit had been right about how close they were. "No! No, no. You smell good. Great actually." The spirit chuckled in his head. "Um, I mean, oh hey! Anzu was right." He turned back to the menu, righting himself to tap the plastic. "They have a bean burger. No meat. Is that okay?"

"That should be fine, thank you." The mundane setting made Malik seem even more regal and Ryou shifted, feeling very plain in jeans next to him. When the waitress arrived and they ordered, Ryou asked for a bean burger as well, earning a bright grateful smile from Malik. They all sat comfortably, enjoying their meals, laughing as Honda stole some of Jonouchi's fries. Ryou sipped happily on his milkshake, unaware as Malik's hand snuck over and took some of his fries. Honda high-fived Malik across the table, alerting Ryou to what had happened. He grabbed a few of Yugi's fries in retaliation for laughing, Yugi pilfering some of Anzu's fries, Anzu snatching one of Honda's fries with an innocent look. Jonouchi tried to pick fries off Malik's plate, but he was caught, Malik wagging a finger at him as the others cracked up at Jonouchi's defeated pouting.

After they paid, Ryou and Anzu having helped Malik with the currency, Malik offered his hand to help Ryou out of the booth, the others heading to the door. "Thanks, Ryou." Ryou tilted his head up, fingers in Malik's palm. "I don't get to hang out like this. It's been nice."

"You're still coming to karaoke, yeah?" Ryou stood, still having to look up at Malik. The spirit purred in his head, trying to nudge Ryou to close the distance between them.

Anzu saved Malik from responding, turning at the door to call to them. "Come on, slow pokes! Yugi's promised to sing me a song tonight." His denial drifted in from the sidewalk as Malik and Ryou smiled at each other, letting their hands drift apart to pull on their outerwear and following behind.

* * *

 

"Have you ever done karaoke before?" Ryou handed Malik his soda. They were all packed into a small box though Malik had offered to pay for a larger one. They'd fallen onto the seating nearly as they had at the burger joint: Malik between Ryou and Jonouchi, Jonouchi and Honda nudging and pushing each other playfully, Anzu and Yugi completing the line-up. They’d shed their jackets again and Ryou had to keep himself from stroking his fingers down Malik’s forearm.

Anzu hopped up, selecting her first song, beaming at Yugi as she sang. Malik leaned closer to Ryou to answer. "I've seen it in movies. Does that count?"

Ryou shivered as a drop of water that had condensed on Malik's glass dropped onto his arm. The spirit shivered from having Malik so close, pushing at the boundaries of Ryou's consciousness. “ _ Not now _ ,” Ryou reprimanded, smiling at Malik. "Do you sing?" The blonde shook his head. "Well, Anzu will try to get you to sing. I probably should have warned you." At Malik's worried look, Ryou laughed lightly and patted his knee. "I'll protect you."

Anzu did most of the singing, pulling Yugi up for a duet that Ryou explained was rather romantic. The others teased Yugi for blushing so much throughout the song, but he simply flipped them off and gave Anzu a demure kiss at the end. Jonouchi performed a song that had even Malik laughing at his overacting. Despite Anzu's pleas, Honda refused to sing, insisting she take another turn.

Malik tipped his head to Ryou's ear. "I couldn't sing anyways. I don't know Japanese that well."

Ryou’s ear and neck warmed as Malik's hair brushed against his skin. "Ah, they have some English songs too. Do you want to try?" The spirit insistently tried to take control and push him closer to Malik. Ryou resisted, even if Malik did look really, really, really good. Malik shook his head again, earrings and choker glinting. Ryou cut his eyes away from Malik, thankful for the low light and hoping his blush wasn't noticeable as he took a drink though Malik hadn’t moved back at all.

"You smell really good too, Ryou. Are you going to sing?" Ryou choked on his drink, face burning as he tried to cover his coughing. Malik patted his back, clearly trying not to grin at the effect his compliment had on Ryou. He was still trying to stop coughing when Anzu thrust the microphone at him.

"Your turn, Bakura-kun!"

Ryou took the mic as the others clapped and nodded encouragingly. He couldn't look at Malik, still blushing from the comment he'd made. "Ah, okay." He walked to the little screen and scrolled through the selection, purposefully staying in the English songs for Malik's benefit.

_ "Not that one! Go to this one. _ " The spirit tried to take control of his hands, but Ryou simply switched hands, a trick he'd learned years ago. The spirit growled but Ryou ignored it, the opening chords of Tears for Fear's "Everybody Wants to Rule the World" filling the box. The spirit whined and retreated. Ryou wasn't the entertainer that Anzu was, but he knew he could hold the tune. Jonouchi and Honda sang along, yet Ryou was only focused on Malik's reaction, watching him as he leaned forward, caught in the lyrics. Ryou grinned as he sang.

The music faded under the applause and cheers from his friends. Malik, he noticed, didn't clap, only leaning back against the lounger, giving him a Cheshire Cat grin. Ryou handed the mic back to Anzu and grabbed his drink as he sat down again. Malik leaned closer, making Ryou shiver as his fingers lightly brushed aside Ryou's hair to expose his ear. "You were good. Not that I'm surprised. I bet you're very good."

Any response Ryou might have sputtered out was cut off by Anzu pulling him back up for a duet. Even the spirit seemed shocked into speechlessness, Ryou's face undeniably burning as his voice kicked in automatically to back Anzu up on the song they'd done so many times before. He didn't try to look at Malik, eyes on Anzu as they sang. She pulled him into a hug at the end, whispering in his ear as she took his mic. "You’re flushed. Are you feeling okay?"

He nodded, resisting the urge to let his eyes slide to Malik. "I am. I, uh... Need to run to the loo." Ryou slipped by Anzu, darting out of the box and down the hall. The door to the thankfully empty restroom shut behind him and he went straight for the sink to splash cold water on his face.

_ "What in the bloody hells was that about?! What did Malik mean with that comment? Let me take over! You're being too timid. And your song choice sucks." _

Ryou groaned. "No. You'll fight with Yugi again." He saw himself scowl in the mirror, shaking his head to clear the expression. "Stop it. We'll get-" His eyes flicked to the door in the mirror as it opened, Malik slipping inside. "H-hey."

"You rushed off." Malik's eyes went to Ryou’s reflection and then his own, fluffing his hair as he stepped closer. Ryou moved aside to get out of his way. Malik leaned over the counter, smoothing out the kohl under his eyes, Ryou's gaze drawn to the curve of his ass.

_ "Fuuuuuck, gods I'd love to have him bent-" _

Ryou's cooling face heated again, looking away, interrupting the spirit in his head. "It's cooler in here. I needed to cool off. It's nice and cool in here and I needed to..." He lifted his eyes as Malik straightened and closed the distance between them, backing Ryou up against the wall. Ryou fisted his hands at his sides to keep the spirit from taking over and grabbing Malik, those lovely lilac eyes scanning his face.

"Is that why you're so pink?" Malik caressed his cheek. "Or is it something else? Maybe something like this?" He leaned down and brushed his lips over Ryou's, gentle fingers on his cheek holding him in place as well as actual restraints would have. Ryou's breath caught in his throat, brown eyes wide as Malik kissed him, somehow not surprised to see Malik didn't completely close his eyes either. His control slipped and the spirit took over, hands snapping out to grip Malik's black tee, pressing into the kiss hungrily. Malik groaned in approval, pinning Ryou against the wall with his hips and licking into his mouth like he owned the very taste of him. The spirit’s reaction had Ryou’s back arching off the wall, whining into the kiss as his hips ground against Malik’s.

_ "Stop! Stop, stop, stop! Spirit, stop!" _ Ryou pleaded with the spirit, trying to regain control.

The spirit's tone was rough and breathless, most of his attention focused on sucking on Malik's tongue and the possessive fingers digging into his waist.  _ "What now?! Don't you want this?" _

_ "Not like this. I want it but not like this. Please." _ With a frustrated growl, the spirit ceded control, Ryou's palms flattening over Malik's chest and pushing him away. Malik stared in confusion at him and Ryou briefly felt bad for making him stop. "I... I'm sorry." He licked his lip, still tasting Malik. Ryou pulled his hands back, fingers coming to his lips. "We shouldn't..." Anyone could walk in on them and Ryou, while he'd never brought a girl home or anything, wasn't exactly open about his sexuality. Yugi only knew because of Ryou's bumbling attempts to flirt with him when he'd first moved to Domino.

Malik, however, was used to getting his way and didn't understand the abrupt switch from Ryou sucking his tongue like it was his dick to pushing him away. He felt the edges of his vision go dark with a threatening headache and that was enough for him to take a step back. "If that's what you want." Malik fell back on formality, so well ingrained in him that it was like a safety blanket over his shoulders. "Apologies for misunderstanding, Bakura."

Ryou winced as the spirit practically screamed in his head, working himself into a fit. The spirit was so loud with his curses that Ryou didn't have time to acknowledge the odd ache that settled in his chest at Malik's sudden coldness. "No, I..." He rubbed his temple, joints locking as the spirit struggled to take full control. "I have to go. I'm sorry." Ryou darted past Malik, only his sense of decorum keeping him from flat out running from of the building, abandoning both Malik and his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryou hadn't quite made it home when the texts from his friends started. Yugi and Anzu were mostly worried that he was getting sick, Anzu pointing out that he should check that he wasn't running a fever. He assured them both he was fine and that he'd see them at school on Monday. Ryou tossed his phone on the bed, replaying the kiss with Malik in his head as he undressed.

_ "We need to talk." _ Ryou had to the impression of a twin version of himself sitting on the edge of the mattress, arms and legs crossed, the image of his face drawn into a deep scowl. It was in his head, an illusion to make him "see" the spirit when he was awake, but it did make talking to the spirit easier, even if he felt drained afterwards.  _ "Why did you make me stop?" _

He sighed, hanging up his clothes. "We could have been caught. Do you know what rumors could have been started about me if someone had seen? Haven't I had enough trouble fitting in?" Ryou pulled a pair of faded blue pajamas on that were several years old which was probably why they were so comfortable. He headed to the bathroom, knowing that the apparition would just reappear there.

The spirit seemed to perch on the sink.  _ "Is that the only reason? Because if it is, I won't stop next time we're alone with him." _

"Sometimes, I think you forget that you're talking about my body. Not yours." He brushed his teeth while the spirit stewed. As near as Ryou could figure, the spirit almost resented needing to borrow Ryou's body. After a few disastrous takeovers, they'd come to a compromise that left Ryou in control more often than not while the spirit seemed to be waiting for something to happen. Ryou spit out the toothpaste, rinsing the sink clean. "We need to have some ground rules about this, I guess."

_ "Such as?" _

"Not in public. Even if we're alone, someone could walk in on us. So only in private." He splashed water on his face and dried off. "And don't simply take control like that. It's my body. Maybe, if I ever get into a relationship, I'll let you lead sometimes, but right now? You're to sit back and enjoy."

_ "Not sure I care for these rules. _ " His reflection, or the reflection his mind provided Ryou reminded himself, looked away as Ryou finished getting ready for bed.  _ "What's the harm in letting me have a little fun? Especially with someone you want." _

Ryou checked that the door was locked, leaving a light on in the kitchen for when his father got home from the museum. "I don't trust you completely." He flopped down onto the bed, grabbing his phone. Anzu had posted some pictures from the evening and he idly swiped through them.

_ "Probably wise, not to trust me _ ," the spirit agreed as the vision of him disappeared. Ryou barely noticed, the corner of his mouth ticking up in a small smile at a picture of Malik and him sitting together. The spirit stayed on the fringes of his awareness. _ "We do look good with him." _

He double-tapped the photo to like it. "He'd look good with anyone. He-" Ryou almost dropped the phone on his face as it buzzed with an incoming text. "Shit!" The spirit chuckled lowly as Ryou recovered the phone, tapping open his messages.

Malik: [You left your scarf. Come by the hotel to get it?]

_ "Oooh, the hotel. _ " Ryou rolled his eyes at the spirit as he replied.

Ryou: [Thanks for grabbing it! Tomorrow after classes? Won't be until about 8.]

Malik: [See you then.]

Ryou grinned as he set his phone on the nightstand and crawled under the covers.  _ "He wants to see you again. Even though you ran out on him. _ " Ryou shut his eyes, drifting down into the blank space of his mind where he knew the spirit would be waiting. "And he's inviting you to the hotel. Fancy." The spirit stood there with his ever-present smirk, wearing Ryou's pajamas though his shirt was left unbuttoned. Ryou never asked how the spirit exerted enough control to subtly change how whatever Ryou wore was styled.

"He's probably thinking I'll ditch him again."

"Or he wants to try again." The spirit brushed his fingers through Ryou's hair, watching the strands fall back into place. "He tasted delicious. What are you going to do if he tries to kiss us again? Will you let me kiss him back?"

Ryou's fingers went to his own lips, swaying some as the spirit shifted and reappeared behind him, nosing along his shoulder. "What makes you think I won't try to kiss him myself this time?" The spirit hummed its approval, fingers sneaking under Ryou's shirt. "I'm sorry I made us stop." The hand on his stomach splayed possessively, the spirit going still. "It was really hot. The way he was holding us against the wall." He shivered as the spirit pulled his hair aside to mouth at his neck, Ryou leaning back into his arms. Fingers untied his pajama pants, pushing them and his underwear down to wrap around his half-hard cock. "I... I wonder if all of him tastes that good." The spirit moaned, fingers tangled in Ryou's hair as he encouraged Ryou’s erection with his other hand.

"We could find out." He nipped at Ryou's neck. "Find out how good his skin tastes." His fingers teased over his head and Ryou pressed his hips back against the spirit's crotch. "You want it, don't you? To feel him on your tongue as he fucks your mouth."

"Y-yes." Ryou reached up behind himself, curling his hand against the spirit's neck, head tipped back. It stretched the line of his stomach and chest, old scars tight on his skin. The spirit's fingertips brushed over them as he let go of Ryou’s hair, almost in apology for damage done years ago. His other hand curled around the fullness of his dick and stroked him slowly. "I want..."

His sleep shirt bunched up at the spirit's hand drifted higher, catching his nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it until it tightened. Ryou could feel the spirit’s erection wedging against his ass and color crept across his skin. "What do you want?" the spirit purred in his ear. Ryou's free hand curled around the spirit’s, both of them stroking his cock as one.

"I want him to make me cum. I want him to use me as his plaything and I want to hear him call my name as he cums." Ryou shuddered, cock dripping, their fingers drawing through the precum and using it to slick their palms. He rocked his hips back, his grinding earning a sharp intake of breath from the spirit. Once, Ryou had worried that being intimate with the spirit was wrong, that he was perverted for letting a twin of himself touch him like this, but he rationalized that it wasn't that different from masturbation. And he really didn't want to stop. Their hips moved together, Ryou bucking into their hands, the spirit dry-humping his ass, until they were both panting and hot, desire coiled low in Ryou's abdomen. "I'm... I'm going to..."

"Yeah. Fuck, yeah, Ryou. Please." The spirit’s fingers squeezed on the upstroke. "I can't until you do." It was true; no matter what they did, the spirit could never find release until Ryou did. Ryou bit his lip, moaning and pulling at the spirit’s hair. "Ryou..." the spirit hissed, the closest he would come to begging.

Ryou arched, a soft cry falling from his lips as he came over their hands, clinging to the spirit, the fabric between their hips dampening with the spirit's own orgasm. They stood there as they caught their breath, Ryou's pounding heart slowing, limbs feeling heavy and loose.  _ "Thank you," _ Ryou whispered, turning his face to kiss the spirit, awakening as only the fabric of his pillow greeted his lips. He scrunched his face, grumbling. "Every time. Damn it." He stripped out of the pajamas he'd messed up, tossing them on the floor and curling into a ball naked under the covers. "One time, I'm going to make you stay and-," he covered a yawn, "-and hold me."

* * *

In a dark hotel room, Malik also laid curled up on his side in the rented bed. He clutched at his head, breathing hard. The light from the bathroom didn't do much against the darkness, but his head hurt too much to turn on the bedside light. He whined softly, feeling sick to his stomach, an aura dancing like the Northern Lights behind his eyelids. If he could get up and get his medicine... Or even text Rishid to get it... His shaking fingers stretched out for his phone, but the screen's light stabbed his retinas and he dropped it as a wave of nausea wracked him. He prayed to the goddess Isis and to Horus for relief, for the bliss of unconsciousness, anything to stop the pain. Anything. Malik clutched the pillow over his head, too lost to his pain to realize when his prayer was heard, his ka slipping into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryou shifted on his feet as he stood before the hotel room door.  _ "Go on and knock, _ " the spirit urged. Ryou pressed a hand over the pendant hiding under his shirt. He wanted to run away, but he'd come all the way across town to the most expensive hotel in Domino, at Malik's invitation, and he knew it would be ridiculous to back out now. His right hand twitched, a warning that the spirit could take over if needed. With butterflies in his stomach, Ryou knocked on the door twice.

He heard motion on the other side and he stepped back, not wanting to be right in Malik's face when the door opened. The spirit snorted in contradiction, but behaved and didn't move Ryou's body closer. The door opened slowly, the light from the hallway spilling into the dark room, the only other light coming from the bathroom. Malik remained in the shadows by the door and Ryou stepped to the threshold.

"Oh. It's you," Malik purred, voice deeper and rougher than the other night. "Why don't you come in for a moment?" Giving a nervous laugh, Ryou crossed into the room, jumping as the door slammed behind him. He caught a brief movement as Malik walked past the bathroom and disappeared into the shadows. He was only a little disappointed that Malik hadn't tried to kiss him again, more confused by the strange behavior and the darkness in the room.

_ "Ryou..." _ the spirit warned as Ryou's eyes adjusted to the low light. He covered his mouth to stifle a gasp at the state of the room. The tv had been ripped from the wall and thrown on the floor, cords dangling uselessly. The lamps as well had been tossed aside, lamp shades torn and bent. The bed seemed destroyed and the mirror was shattered, large chunks completely missing. Long holes decorated the walls and Ryou's stomach plummeted when he realized the darker spots on the walls weren't a pattern in the wallpaper, but blood stains.

_ "What happened in here?!" _ Ryou's brow creased, holding onto the wall as he directed the question to the spirit. His eyes searched the shadows for Malik, disoriented by the destruction. Malik hadn’t shown so much as a hint of a temper yesterday but the room looked like he had ravaged it. Ryou had never been in one of this hotel’s rooms before and he was certain people didn’t spend that much money for this. He leaned forward, trying to look into the bathroom. "Malik?"

Malik appeared right in front of him, bending down until their noses almost touched, a wicked grin on his face. Ryou squeaked, trying to move back as his scarf was wrapped around his neck. "Not exactly."

Ryou scrambled back until his spine pressed against the door, heart pounding, and not entirely from fear.  _ "That's not Malik." _ He was about to tell the spirit "no shit" when not-Malik closed the distance between them, trapping Ryou against the door, curling his hands around the scarf.  _ "Let me take over. I can get us out of this. Ryou, Ryou, come on." _

Not-Malik's eyes searched Ryou's before becoming heavy lidded and bored. "You're somewhere else again. Where do you go when you aren't here?" His hand slipped under Ryou’s scarf, splaying over his chest. Ryou swallowed a moan. "Such a frightened little bunny."

He could feel the spirit's awareness scanning the room, considering weapons and exits, ready to take control of his body. Then, as not-Malik's fingers curved over the medallion, a curious look in his darkened eyes, the spirit started screaming in Ryou's head.  _ "RYOU! RYOU, FUCKING HELL, HE HAS IT. HE HAS ONE OF THEM. YOU HAVE TO-" _

Pain blossomed against Ryou's temples, fear finally settling in his heart as not-Malik tugged on the pendant. "NO!" Ryou screamed, pushing his arousal down and the other man away from him with both hands, the word directed at not-Malik, the spirit, and his own hormones. Caught by surprise at Ryou's forcefulness, not-Malik stumbled back and lost his grip on the pendant, providing just enough room for Ryou to wrench open the door and slip out.

Ryou could barely hear not-Malik's laughter over the spirit's tantrum as he ran.

* * *

Ryou dove into an alley, bent over and clutching a stitch in his side, panting heavily. His hair stuck to his face and neck in sweaty clumps. All the while, the spirit wailed in his head.  _ "S-stop." _ Ryou closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall.  _ "I don't understand why you're still upset. We got away." _ He pulled the medallion out of his shirt to look at it.  _ "He didn't take you. Calm down." _ Ryou dropped the pendant against his chest, grabbing his head as the spirit screamed again.

_ "No! You are such a fucking idiot! Go back. GO BACK. We need to go back. He has it. He has one of them!" _

The spirit's energy echoed through Ryou's mind, too scattered to try to wrest control of his body away.  _ "What does he have?" _ Ryou cradled the pendant to his heart, wanting to calm the spirit, needing him to stop screaming.  _ "He doesn't have anything. He grabbed you but I pushed him away." _

Ryou slumped unconsciously to the concrete as the spirit pulled his awareness back into the blank spaces of his mind. He resisted until confronted with his own distraught face, red and wet from tears. "He has one of the items! Like my Ring. Like that brat's Puzzle. THEY'RE MINE!" Ryou winced. The spirit grabbed his arms, shaking him slightly. "You don't understand. You don't. They're mine. They're all mine."

He rested his hands on the spirit's arms, rubbing them, hoping something would calm him. "Then explain it to me. You and Yugi's pyramid are connected? And Malik has something similar?" The spirit looked so wrecked that Ryou couldn't help but pull him into a hug. "Let me get us home and then you can tell me." The spirit stood frozen in the embrace. “Come on. We’ll be safe at home and we can talk. I can’t stay out here like this. Please.” The spirit nodded stiffly, letting him go, Ryou's awareness ascending back into his body.

The trip home was quiet, Ryou disappointed but not surprised that Malik hadn't texted after he ran out on him again, then wondering if not-Malik would even think to text him. He wasn’t surprised that his father wasn’t home yet again. He put on the kettle, fixing himself tea and grateful for the spirit's continued silence as his headache faded. He sat on the sofa, sipping his tea and fingering the scarf he'd dropped over the arm. He didn't really know Malik. One day and one stolen kiss hardly counted as knowing anything about someone. Ryou dropped his head back against the sofa, eyes closing.

"You know, he said something when he saw Yugi's souvenir." The spirit materialized at Ryou's words, sitting with his arms around his knees next to him. "He said it wasn't a toy and he seemed... he seemed different. Like he was now, only quieter." Ryou sat facing the spirit. "Do their pieces have spirits too?"

The spirit didn't lift its head.  _ "I don't know. I don't know much about their items, except how they were made. They aren't souvenirs." _ The words spilled from the spirit, a history of the items and how they were created. Ryou had only needed to stop him once, rushing to the bathroom to heave. The spirit shared the story of the last survivor of a place called Kul Elna and his attempts to avenge his village through a pact with one of the old dark gods, of his sacrifice to embed himself in the Ring.

"You." Ryou's fingers caressed what he now understood to be a ring, the Ring, and he had to resist snorting. "'One ring to rule them all and in the darkness bind them.' This is your people. And Yugi's and Malik's items. And others. Why... why haven't you tried taking them?"

_ "Why do you think I haven't?"  _ The spirit wouldn’t look at Ryou directly.  _ “Might as well let that brat do the hard work for me and put together the Puzzle. The others… You never use the cabinets above the fridge.” _

Ryou gave him a perplexed look, but went immediately to the kitchen, standing on a chair to reach. “I don’t…” He couldn’t see anything and stretched his arm up, patting around the wood until his fingers felt something cold and hard. “Oh! Is this-” Ryou pulled it out and promptly dropped it, stifling a scream. A golden Eye rolled across the kitchen tile. “Is that an EYE?!” He hopped down from the chair and crouched in front of the item. “This is gross and cool and…”

_ “And made from the blood and bones of my people, so would you please pick it up off the floor?” _ The spirit stood in the doorway, fingers twitching, though he didn’t try to take control himself. With a quiet apology, Ryou carefully retrieved it, cleaning it on his shirt and carrying it back to the sofa, setting it on the table. The spirit didn’t reappear so Ryou closed his eyes, drifting back into his mind.

“So Yugi and Malik have two of these items. We have two.” Ryou sank down to sit on the gray area that served as a floor space. “How many more are there?”

The spirit ticked off his fingers. “The Necklace. An actual one, not the Ring on a rope. The Scales. The Key. And no, I have no idea where any of them are.” He hunched in on himself and Ryou scooted closer. “I’ve looked for them for so long. For four items to be in close proximity to the stone, the others may be as well. But…”

“But you don’t want to get your hopes up.” Ryou stroked the spirit’s hair. “The stone that came from Malik’s clan? It’s related to everything, isn’t it? Those grooves and shapes, all the pieces fit into it, don’t they?” He guided the spirit to lean against his shoulder, trying to offer comfort as much as he would allow it.

The spirit didn’t fight him and rested his head against Ryou. “The stone isn’t simply a rock. It’s a door. The items are keys. If all the keys are put back into the stone, the door to the afterlife opens and that-” He choked on the words, Ryou’s patient caresses soothing. “That would suffice as a burial for the people of my village and they would be welcomed in Aaru.” The spirit covered his face, ashamed of the tears that threatened. “That’s all I want. Peace for my family.” Ryou kissed his hair and held the spirit as tears held back for millennia finally broke free. “This, this is your fault. Never was weak before.”

“I’m sure. I’m sorry.” Ryou kept them curled up together, wiping away the tears. “I’m sorry.” He murmured apologies and affections as they sat there, until the spirit fell asleep. Ryou considered slipping away but found he didn’t want to, letting himself drift off cuddled against him and pondering his reaction to not-Malik and everything the spirit had told him.


	6. Chapter 6

The spirit knew Ryou would be pissed but he stood outside Malik’s room the next day and pounded his fist on the door. “Hey, you fucker! Open up.” He remembered to use English this time to make sure Malik would understand, though he didn’t care if he got confused by one of “Ryou’s” outbursts. He hit the door again. He’d taken over before Ryou had awoken, determined to retrieve the item. If Malik tried to stop him, well, the Eye wasn’t the only thing Ryou owned that he didn’t know about. “MALIK!” He was considering breaking in when the door finally opened a crack.

“Ryou?” Malik’s voice was soft and hoarse like it hurt to talk. He stepped out into the hall, pulling the door mostly closed behind him. The spirit scowled at his disheveled appearance. His hair stuck up at odd angles and his clothes looked old and baggy on his body. It definitely wasn’t the stylish and primped ensemble that the spirit had come to expect. Malik rubbed at his throat, dark circles under his kohl-free eyes. “Ryou, what are you doing here?”

“What am I…” The spirit sputtered incredulously. “Don’t you remember? You almost choked me with my own scarf!” Malik winced. “You destroyed your room! What the hell is wrong with you?” Malik frowned and massaged his shoulder. Normally, the spirit would have appreciated the flash of skin revealed at his stomach from the motion but he was still trying to figure how to get in the room for Malik’s item. The spirit grabbed Malik’s upper arms, pulling him away from the door. “Let me in there and see what you’ve done now.”

Malik seemed to come alive at the touch, shrugging off his hands and pushing him back. “No! Ryou, stay out!” The spirit went for him again but Malik dodged, shoving him away. “You can’t go in there. I’m sorry if I hurt you but you need to leave.” Malik spread his legs and braced himself in case “Ryou” tried to push past him again.

“Why? What don’t you want me to see? What did you-” The spirit’s raised voice cut off when the door next to Malik’s opened and Rishid leaned against the doorframe. The spirit let Ryou’s mouth hang open, every exclamation dying on his tongue. Rishid looked like he’d been in a brawl with about twenty guys. One eye was swollen shut, the skin around it dark purple and blue, the color spreading over the tattoos on his face. Bruises and cuts covered his arms and the spirit remembered the blood on the walls of Malik’s room. His eyes bounced to Malik who was studiously not looking at Rishid. The spirit’s attention went back to the battered man. “What the bloody hell happened to you?”

Neither of them answered until Malik finally explained what “Ryou” wanted. Rishid replied, a quick conversation happening between them though Malik still wouldn’t look at him. The spirit stepped forward once, thinking to try for the door again, but Malik stopped talking, body tense and ready, hand held out before him. Rishid also moved closer, a sharp command that the spirit could understand even if he didn’t speak the language. Malik switched back to English. “It’s a family matter. It’s none of your business.”

“The fuck it’s not! You practically attacked me, wanker.” The spirit jabbed his finger into Malik’s chest, leaning into Malik’s hand. “Told me to come over and then ambushed me! Fucking hell!”

Malik’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Are you okay, Ryou? You aren’t acting like yourself.”

The spirit could feel himself losing ground in the argument, especially with Rishid now glowering at him. If Malik suspected that there was something off about “Ryou”, he would never give up his item. The spirit straightened and stepped back, brushing himself off. “I’m fine. Just fine. Wasn’t sure about you, but…” He looked pointedly at Rishid. “Looks like you’re doing fine too.” He gave him a mockery of Ryou’s polite bow. “Sorry to bother you, Your Highness.”

“Ryou,” Malik said, turning his hand over and holding it out. The spirit missed the sad look in the other’s eyes as he turned and waved him off, putting his hands in his pockets and whistling as he walked away. He’d simply have to get the item another way.

Malik watched him leave, rooted to where he stood in the hallway. Ryou had seemed different, despite his assurances, and Malik’s heart hurt to think that he’d ruined another potential friendship so quickly. “...fuck,” he muttered. He wanted to go after him and explain even though he wasn’t sure he could. What would he say? How could he tell Ryou, who was kind and gentle, that sometimes he blacked out and only woke up after he’d gone on a destructive rampage?

Rishid’s hand landed on Malik’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. Do you need to go after him?”

“He wouldn’t understand.” Malik shook his head. “You shouldn’t be apologizing.” He forced himself to face his brother, frowning at his injuries. “Ra, you should never apologize to me. I’m so fucking sorry. What… How bad was it this time? Does Isis know?”

The taller man shrugged. “We’ll owe the hotel for the damages but you can afford it.” He tugged Malik closer, curling his arms around him for a reassuring hug. Malik burrowed himself into Rishid’s chest, wishing he were little again and could stay in his protective embrace. “No, she’s been at the museum. I told her you had been out late.” Malik didn’t move away, so Rishid gently took his shoulders and held him back. “How are you today?”

“Rotten.” Malik dug the heels of his palms into his eyes. “I was making friends and Ryou, he…” He swallowed. They’d never discussed his sexuality and he didn’t feel like starting now. “I’ve ruined things again.”

Rishid smoothed Malik’s hair down. “Maybe, maybe not. We’re still here for awhile. Contact him later and see.” He smiled, hoping it would help. “What have you got to lose?”

* * *

“YOU WHAT?!” Ryou, the real Ryou, screeched at where the spirit sat on his kitchen table. He had awoken in the empty house with a headache slumped in a chair at the table and the spirit had quickly confessed what he’d done. For once, Ryou wasn’t as bothered by the loss of control as he was by what had happened. “You tried to fight Malik?! What were you thinking?!” Ryou covered his face with his hands, rubbing. First he’d pushed Malik away when he kissed him and run off. Then he’d run off again after getting his scarf back. Now the spirit had gone over there and picked a fight. Ryou dropped his head down and banged it against the table several times.

The spirit huffed.  _ “I need the item. I told you that.” _

“Then let me ask him for it! Let me help you! I can-” He cut off, reaching for his phone as it buzzed on the table. “This isn’t over,” he warned the spirit, reaching for the device.

Yugi: [I solved it!!! I solved the puzzle! Come over?]

Ryou heard the spirit hiss at his ear. “Do not," Ryou warned him. "I will microwave every one of your porno DVDs.” He texted Yugi back that he was on his way and stood, grasping the Ring, fixing the spirit with a fierce look before the apparition could disappear. “Behave yourself or I’ll put you in the microwave.” The spirit receded back into Ryou’s mind without a word. “Couldn’t get a helpful ghost,” Ryou muttered as he put on his shoes by the door. “No, I had to get an angry one with a tragic back story. Of course, I did.”


	7. Chapter 7

Yugi tugged Ryou up to his bedroom in excitement. “It’s awesome, Ryou-kun! The puzzle, it’s complete!” He only let go of Ryou once they were in his room and the door was shut. Ryou sat on the floor while Yugi picked the Puzzle up from the desk, holding it aloft. The Puzzle’s sides looked perfectly smooth. “It glowed! When the last piece went in, it glowed like a laser light show!” He settled on the floor across from Ryou and cradled the Puzzle.

Ryou’s skin itched. The spirit might have been quiet but he was still agitated. His anxious awareness overlapping Ryou made Ryou’s skin feel tight and he had to resist the urge to scratch his arms. He found his hand stretching out to touch the Puzzle before making himself pull his hand back. “Can you make it light up again?”  _ “Damn you,” _ Ryou whispered into his head. The spirit wisely didn’t respond.

“I don’t know,” Yugi said, turning the Puzzle over in his hands. “I think it happened because I completed it. Nothing’s happened since then.” His fingers moved over the golden item, almost like he was petting it, and Ryou’s fingers reflexively went to the Ring under his shirt. “I think this maybe isn’t junk after all.”

“Yeah, I think so too.” Ryou hesitated. His fingers slipped around his neck, finding the cord under his hair. “Listen, Yugi-kun, I think I should tell you that I-” His phone rang in his pocket, drowning his words. Yugi looked at his pocket, brows lifted in question. With a sigh, Ryou pulled it out without checking it, answering it on speaker. “It’s probably dad. I didn’t leave him a note. Hello?”

“Bakura Ryou? It’s Malik.” His voice paused nervously. “I’m sorry if I’m bothering you.”

Yugi’s brows went even higher and Ryou felt his ears heat up. “I, uh, I’m hanging out with Yugi-kun right now.” Yugi gestured furiously, making to leave his own room, stopping when Ryou grabbed him with a pleading look. “I can talk for a minute though.”

“I won’t keep you. I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I don’t think I’ve made the best impression lately.” Ryou trailed his finger across the carpet, both him and the spirit silently disagreeing with Malik. “I was hoping perhaps I could make it up to you. Maybe coffee again?”

A thought popped into Ryou’s head, looking at Yugi’s Puzzle. “Can we come see you? Ah, if your room is okay? I would like to see you. Yugi too.” He waved off Yugi’s confused look at hearing his name. There was silence on the line. “It would mean a lot to me, Malik, and I think it would do everyone good.”

Malik’s heavy sigh crackled through the air. “Yeah, okay. I’m switching rooms now. I’ll text the new number to you.”

* * *

The way Yugi wore the Puzzle proudly around his neck chafed Ryou, the tines of the Ring dancing against his skin where it remained hidden under his shirt. He could feel the spirit’s attention never stray far from the Puzzle. No lights had emanated from the golden object again, but Ryou couldn’t help wishing Yugi would have more care in case it did. He rapped gently on Malik’s door and stepped back beside Yugi.

Malik pulled the door open, dressed in a white tee and khakis, eyes widening as they landed on Yugi’s Puzzle. He recovered quickly, face going blank, and moved aside to welcome them in. “Hi. You can come in.” The spirit remained quiet though Ryou could feel his awareness divided between the Puzzle and searching the room for the item he knew Malik had. Ryou was going to have a headache when this was done. The new room was stark, Malik’s suitcase still near the bureau. Yugi stood awkwardly, not wanting to sit on the bed. Malik let the door close and pulled out the desk chair for him. Ryou remained by the door as Malik sat on the edge of his bed. “Ryou?”

He swallowed, moving closer, vaguely aware that the three of them formed a triangle in the room. “Yugi, Malik. There’s something you should know.” He spoke in slow Japanese, watching to ensure Malik understood. His fingers tugged at the string around his neck. The metal went ice cold against his skin, the spirit’s protest against Ryou’s plan. At least he hadn’t plunged the tines into his chest. Again. The Ring chimed as it slipped free of his collar. He let it lay against his shirt much like Yugi’s Puzzle. Malik’s back went ramrod straight, hands fisting on his knees. “You might as well get your item out, Malik,” Ryou said in English. “I know you have it.”

The blonde’s mouth opened and closed. His eyes darted from their items to their eyes and back. “Ryou… You don’t know what you have.” Malik got to his feet, seeming to want to pace but lacking the space in the small room. “Neither of you know what you have.” He carded his fingers into his hair. “Fuck.”

Ryou took a step nearer. “The items are thousands of years old, made in a dark magic ritual in Egypt.” Malik gaped at him. “They were made to protect a young pharaoh's kingdom but they were… misused. The dark magic they were created with allowed their purpose to be perverted. The darkness was defeated, but all was lost.” Ryou held Malik’s hand, startling him. “It means something that so many items are in one place now.” Malik stared down at his hand as Ryou pulled his away, turning it over palm up to find the Eye Ryou had pressed into it. “Doesn’t it?”

Yugi wrapped his arms around his Puzzle protectively. “Ryou-kun? What is that?”

“The Eye,” Malik answered softly in stilted Japanese. He shook his head, stomping over to the wall and pressing a code into the safe. He turned slowly, the Rod in one hand, the Eye in the other. “My whole life has been about these items, about the Pharaoh that died using them. My clan’s purpose has been to protect the items we had and search for the others. That’s why…”

“That’s why you travel so much.” Ryou smiled fondly, thinking how powerful Malik looked holding the items. “You know what we need to do. Do you know where the other items are?”

“Other items?” Yugi asked, lost.

Malik handed Ryou the Eye and put the Rod back into the safe. “My sister has the Necklace. My brother has the Scales.” He turned to Ryou. “Where did you find the Eye?”

He gave him an innocent smile as he pocketed the item once more. Ryou didn’t have any idea and the spirit didn’t offer to explain. “Probably a story for another day. So we only have the Key missing.” Two sets of eyes regarded him in bewilderment. “We need to find it.”

A beeping noise broke the silence, Yugi scrambling for his phone. “Shoot! Grandpa needs me at the shop.” He got to his feet, holding his Puzzle to his chest. “I have to go.”

Malik shifted and tensed, but Ryou held out his hand. “Just be really careful with your Puzzle, Yugi-kun. We’ll need it later, okay?” Yugi nodded, grinning and waving as he rushed out.

“You trust him?” Malik made sure the door was closed and leaned back against it.

“Implicitly.” Ryou pulled his Ring over his head and set it on the dresser. The spirit couldn’t take over if he wasn’t wearing it. It amused him, the reversal of position from last time, a rush of warmth going through him at the thought. “You wanted to apologize to me, but really I should apologize to you. I’ve run out on you twice.”

A soft coral blush played over Malik’s face. “I didn’t hurt you, did I? I don’t… I don’t always remember things clearly when I get like that.” Ryou slunk closer, head tipped up to Malik’s. “You were angry when you came back.”

“I’m not angry now.” Ryou’s fingers brushed against Malik’s hand. “Do you want to talk about what happened when I came over the first time?” Malik shook his head, eyes never leaving Ryou’s. “Then let’s not talk for awhile.” Ryou stretched up to close the gap between their lips, his kiss tender and sweet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angstshipping smut! For those who asked, Yami Marik returns in the next chapter!

Malik’s arms encircled Ryou’s waist, pressing their bodies together as they kissed. Ryou hummed, humming wasn’t talking, parting his lips, tongue sneaking out to drag over Malik’s mouth. Malik squeezed him and twisted them, holding Ryou against the wall. He wanted to melt under Malik, squirming, unable to ignore the desire warming his body. Ryou threaded his fingers into Malik’s hair, tongue delving into his mouth. Malik tasted dark and spicy, coffee with cinnamon, and Ryou groaned. He was fully in control and they wouldn’t be seen so Ryou let his inhibitions fall away.

He pushed back on Malik’s shoulders and hopped up, wrapping his legs around his waist. Malik blinked in surprise, leaning into his hips and pinning him to the wall, chuckling lowly. He didn’t speak, dipping his head to mouth at Ryou’s pale throat. Ryou arched, grinding himself against Malik, soft pleasured noises escaping his lips. It wasn’t fear-driven like the last time he’d been in Malik’s room. It lacked the desperate hunger of their first kiss when the spirit took control. This was almost sweet, caring, giving without being taken. Ryou whimpered and Malik scooped him up under his hips to carry him to the bed.

Ryou considered protesting, knew he should object, but then Malik was over him, licking into his mouth and Ryou was too busy rolling their tongues together to remember why he would ever want to stop this. Malik’s hand slid along Ryou’s side, bunching his shirt up as his palm glided over his skin. His thumb teased Ryou’s nipple and Ryou broke away from the kiss, panting. His shirt came off, tossed carelessly to the floor, white hair blending into the hotel bedding. The blonde attacked his chest with kisses and gentle bites until he reached the scars dotting Ryou's ribcage. Malik stopped, looking like he would say something, until Ryou held a finger to his lips. Malik kissed it, sucking it into his mouth until Ryou groaned.

His jeans were starting to hurt, the pressure on his swelling cock uncomfortable. Malik cupped the bulge, his tongue teasing the waistband of Ryou's jeans. Ryou couldn't take it, damn him and his skinny jeans, and helped Malik pop the button and yank down the zipper. He sighed in relief, stretching, the fly of his boxers parting to allow a peek of skin. Malik grinned slyly and dropped his head, breathing hotly over the slit. Ryou shivered. They were going to have to talk. He whimpered as Malik mouthed him through his boxers.

"W-wait." Ryou put his hands on his forehead and pushed his bangs back, staring at the ceiling. "What..." He cleared his throat and forced himself to look down his body at Malik. He was giving him a concerned look, Ryou stopping them yet again. Ryou struggled for words, thumbing at Malik’s cheek. "How far are we going?" He might have a condom in his wallet but he doubted he had lube. And if what he felt against the door was what Malik was working with, they would need a good deal of lube.

Malik licked his lips slowly while he thought. It wasn't intentional but Ryou trembled all the same at how sexy he looked. "I'd really like to suck you right now. If that's okay?"

That was more than okay and Ryou hooked his thumbs into his jeans and boxers, tugging them lower on his hips. Malik still waited until Ryou nodded in consent, only then curling his hand around the base of his shaft and bowing his head to draw a long stripe up Ryou's cock with the flat of his tongue. Ryou moaned softly, sneaking glances at Malik from under his lashes as he worked. Malik was quickly proving to be one of the best blowjobs Ryou’d ever had, using enough spit to make him slick, flicking his tongue against the nerves at the underside of his head, and sucking hard enough to make his cheeks hollow out. Ryou's fingers slid into Malik's hair, holding it out of his face. Malik lifted his eyes, tongue dipping into Ryou's slit, and winked.

Ryou laughed airily at the cheekiness and he could feel Malik's lips curl up into a smile as he sucked. He bobbed his head, jacking him as well, and Ryou couldn’t help but roll his hips up. Malik allowed him to move some and then snapped his other hand up, pressing Ryou's hips into the bed. Ryou's breath caught. He could fight to get free... or he could submit. There was a tinge of what he'd felt when not-Malik had him cornered, hand wrapped into the scarf around Ryou's neck. Ryou bit his lip and groaned, relaxing into the hold. Malik rewarded him by sucking harder until Ryou's fingers scrambled at the bed.

"Ma-Malik!" It was the closest thing to a warning Ryou could get out, but that and his dick twitching must have been enough. Malik popped off, stroking Ryou's cock as he came over his own stomach with a wordless cry.

Ryou could only pant, eyes blown wide, bedding bunched in his fists. Malik smirked and patted Ryou's thigh. "Let me get you a towel." He disappeared into the bathroom, returning with a towel and wiping Ryou clean. Ryou simply laid there, trying to recuperate, making little noises of appreciation. Malik kissed his forehead. "Be right back." Ryou heard the sink running but he couldn't make his limbs move yet.

He had made it as far as righting his boxers and jeans again when Malik returned, Ryou catching the scent of his cinnamon toothpaste as he sat next to him on the edge of the bed. Ryou rolled his head to the side, pointedly looking at Malik's lap and how far apart his knees were before meeting his eyes again. Malik helped Ryou sit up, cupping his chin as he kissed him. He kissed his way to Ryou's ear, breath warm against the shell. Whatever he whispered, Ryou didn't understand, but he couldn't mistake the way Malik's legs spread wider or the subtle pull on his arm to help him to the floor.

Fishing a hair tie out of his jeans, Ryou pulled up his mass of white hair as he knelt between Malik's knees. "You, ah, you can pull my hair, if you want." He demonstrated by grasping the base of his ponytail and tugging. Malik's eyes darkened as he nodded, leaning back as Ryou went for the fly of his khakis, surprised to find Malik wasn't wearing underwear. He noticed Malik didn't move to remove his tee, so Ryou left it alone, only pushing it a few inches higher so it wasn't in the way. He would have liked to have access to more of Malik's skin, to kiss over his thighs and stomach to start, but Malik's cock filled Ryou's hand and he could feel his pulse throbbing through it.

He closed his lips over the tip without pulling the foreskin back, tongue circling around him. He felt Malik shift, the tentative inhale, and Ryou had to resist the urge to grin, knowing what he was going to say and completely prepared for it. Malik's hand reached for his dick, ready to show Ryou what he had to do. "You need to- Ah!" Ryou waited until Malik started speaking to drag his tongue directly over the exposed tip. Malik's hand snapped back, gripping the edge of the bed, eyes dark and wide as Ryou looked up at him as pure as any angel.

"I have done this before." Ryou blinked slow, full of faux innocence, mouth open as he repeated the motion for Malik to watch, never looking away from his eyes. Malik's fingers tightened on the bed as Ryou carefully pulled back his foreskin, blowing cool air against his heated skin. He let the foreskin slip back into place and licked over his slit again. Ryou nuzzled his shaft and grinned up at him. "Hair," he reminded Malik.

Malik released the bed, petting his hair, eyes locked on Ryou. He whimpered as Ryou blew on him, this time licking around the exposed head and blowing on him again before the foreskin covered his tip, heat trapping the cool wetness against his sensitive skin. "Ryou," Malik sighed, rocking on the bed as Ryou stroked him smoothly. Malik's mistake was having Ryou cum first. With the edge off, Ryou could take his time, toying with his cock until precum welled in the slit for Ryou to lick away. "Ryou." Malik said his name a little sharper, patience wearing out, threading his fingers into his hair and tugging.

Ryou sighed happily, squeezing Malik's shaft and drawing his foreskin back, wetting his lips and closing his mouth around the head. Malik moaned as Ryou's tongue swirled around him, pushing up into his mouth. Ryou relaxed his jaw as much as he could, taking Malik in until his throat spasmed and stroking the rest of his length. He pulled back so Malik could buck into his mouth without choking him, bracing his hands on Malik's thighs as Malik pushed his hand away from his cock. Malik fisted his dick, yanking Ryou back by his hair. Ryou's fingers clenched on Malik's legs, but he left his mouth open, tongue lolling out to let Malik jerk himself over it. The first spray hit his tongue and Ryou closed his eyes, Malik's hold on his hair tightening and tipping his head back as he blew his load over his chin and throat, shaking and moaning Ryou's name.

His hand fell out of Ryou's hair, chest rising and falling as he tried to get his breathing back under control. Ryou blinked his eyes open, silently thankful he didn't get a faceful of jizz, licking away some of the mess on his lips and chin. Malik shivered as he watched him, eyes falling to where cum slipped down to his chest. "I need to clean up. Again," Ryou teased, pushing himself to his feet.

He found the towel in the bathroom, wetting it to wipe the mess from his skin. "Good thing I pulled my hair back," he murmured to his reflection, half expecting the spirit to respond. His eyes cut to what he could see of the dresser in the mirror. The spirit usually understood when Ryou removed the Ring for sex, but given that this was Malik, he was unsure how he'd react. With a sigh, Ryou stepped out of the bathroom, hand hovering over the string the Ring hung on.

A quiet sound distracted him. Malik sprawled on his stomach, snoring. He had slipped into a pair of shorts, khakis discarded on the floor with Ryou's tee. He went for the tee, pulling it on with a yawn. Ryou knew he should go home but Malik and his bed looked so comfortable. He dug into his jeans for his phone, sending his dad a quick text that he was staying at a friend's, and then reluctantly slipping the Ring back on under his tee. He hoped his body was too tired for the spirit to take over as he crawled onto the bed next to Malik, laying his head on Malik's elbow, letting his eyes close. He hoped Malik wouldn’t mind. He hoped...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yami Malik returns!

Ryou had been right; the spirit couldn't take control when his body was exhausted. Even once Ryou was rested enough for the spirit to slip to the forefront of his mind, his body refused to wake up, soaking up the dreamless sleep.  
  
What finally woke the spirit was the bed shifting, a darkness stretching over him, pressing his shoulders down and sitting on his thighs. He twitched, brows drawn down as he frowned. The spirit blinked his eyes open, trying to focus in the unfamiliar pitch black room. Someone was holding him down and he remembered in time that Ryou had stayed in Malik's room. He hoped Malik would think the difference in Ryou's voice would be from sleep. The spirit licked his lips, hands slipping to Malik's wrists.  
  
"Ready for another round, baby?" he purred. Malik's grip on his shoulders tightened, pushing him harder into the bed and growling. The spirit scowled, locking his hands and trying to break the hold. "Hey, wanker, stop it. You're going to damage the goods."  
  
Malik's face leaned closer, the spirit only able to tell from the breath on his face and the way the darkness got a bit darker above him. "Where is he?" The spirit widened his eyes at the silky voice. Not-Malik. He hissed in the spirit’s ear. "Where. Is. He."  
  
The spirit didn't have Ryou's reaction to this kind of play, fighting off the rising panic. He pushed at not-Malik's chest, keeping his arms between not-Malik's so he couldn't choke him. "Who?"  
  
"The other. The bunny." He shook the spirit. "Are you where he goes when he's not here?"  
  
Ryou. Shit, shit, bloody sodding hell. Not-Malik had realized they were different and the spirit's self-preservation instincts kicked in. "Let me go!" He flailed, fingers curled into claws, scratching, trying to buck him off. Not-Malik only grunted, unmoved. The spirit snapped his hand up around the base of his throat, applying pressure. He could almost hear the lazy grin he got for the effort.  
  
Not-Malik's longer arm wove around the spirit's, using his leverage to press his palm against the spirit’s windpipe, both of them trying to choke the other. "No." The spirit ground his back teeth together, swiping his free hand blindly, trying to scratch not-Malik’s eyes. He found his cheek instead, nails scraping hard enough to draw blood. Not-Malik laughed, momentarily easing his hold on his neck to backhand the spirit across the face. Still seeing stars, he hissed as not-Malik squeezed his throat again. "Give me the bunny."  
  
_“I think you better let me take over.”_  
  
The spirit struggled. "No!" he shouted as much to not-Malik as to Ryou.  
  
Whatever Ryou might have replied was drowned out, not-Malik growling in his face. "Then I'll just take you." The spirit had enough chance to gasp before not-Malik slammed their mouths together, holding the spirit still by his jaw, pinning the spirit’s arm between them. He tried to keep his lips closed, but the pressure at the base of his jaw had his mouth opening, not-Malik's tongue thrusting inside.  
  
He felt Ryou's energy thrumming through the body. _“Give me control.”_  
  
_“He'll hurt you!”_ The spirit grunted as not-Malik grabbed his wrists, manhandling his arms above his head and holding him down with one hand. His teeth sank into the spirit's neck, making him cry out in pain.  
  
_“He's hurting me now!”_ The spirit couldn't fight off both not-Malik physically and Ryou mentally, Ryou's awareness pulling him back. _“I can do this. Trust me, love.”_ The endearment startled the spirit into releasing control of the body, muscles going limp as Ryou kissed his forehead and pushed him aside to take over.  
  
With a slow breath, Ryou kept his body loose and his spirit calm. "I usually like men to buy me dinner before they mark me." Not-Malik lifted his head away from the vicious bite he'd left on Ryou's neck. "Maybe we could order room service?"  
  
"Bunny."  
  
"Yes," Ryou affirmed, keeping his movements slow as his wrists were released. He reached for not-Malik's face, feeling the blood from the cuts his nails had left. "I cut you." He wasn't going to apologize for it, but he wanted to at least see how bad it was and maybe get some ice for his neck. "May I turn the light on please?"  
  
Not-Malik snorted, wrenching his head away from Ryou's gentle hands and snapping the light on. He looked enough like Malik that one might not have noticed a difference immediately. Ryou could see it in his eyes though. They were glassed over, heavy lidded, and dark, darker even than when Malik was aroused. Ryou couldn't quite see his reflection in his eyes and wondered if his eyes looked like that when the spirit took over. Not-Malik's hair stuck out, as though an electric current ran through him and made it staticky. His limbs seemed stiffer and Ryou's eyes widened, remembering the awkward way Malik held his body when he first saw the Puzzle. Because it hadn't been Malik.  
  
He appeared calmer with Ryou, yet Ryou didn't want to risk provoking him. His neck throbbed painfully. "If you let me up, we can go in the bathroom and tend to your cheek."  
  
A sneer marred not-Malik's face, still sitting on Ryou’s thighs. "You like being held down."  
  
"I like my lovers not bleeding on me more." Ryou waited patiently, only drawing in a deep breath when not-Malik finally slid off the bed. "Brilliant. Now- Hey!" He squeaked and clung to not-Malik's shoulders as he scooped Ryou up and carried him to the bathroom. "I... I can walk."  
  
Not-Malik set Ryou on the counter, pressing his knees open and slipping between them. "That was more fun. I like the way you hold onto me." He looked so earnest about it that Ryou could only open and shut his mouth several times, wondering what to say. Not-Malik pulled a washcloth off the towel rack and pressed it into Ryou's hands.  
  
"...right." Ryou reached behind him, letting the water run over the cloth and wrung it out. He worked quietly, dabbing at the shallow scratches. They didn't look like they would scar, but they had probably hurt and he wondered if Malik, the proper one, knew what had happened. "What's your name?"  
  
"Malik." Ryou arched a brow. Not-Malik lifted a shoulder, clearly not caring. "I don't have my own name."  
  
"Can you not remember it?" Not-Malik tipped his head as though he didn't understand Ryou's question. "The spirit in my Ring can't remember his name. I thought maybe it was the same for you."  
  
He snarled at the mention of the spirit. "I don't like him." He poked at the bunching of Ryou's shirt, guessing correctly where the Ring hung.  
  
Ryou put his arm protectively over the Ring but otherwise acted like nothing was amiss. "I didn't either for a long time. But now?" He shrugged. "We're talking about you though. Are you from the Rod?"  
  
Not-Malik, Ryou couldn't think of him as anything else, shook his head. "I don't think so. He, the other me, was hurt as a child. He made me to deal with the pain. Maybe the Rod made it so he could do that. Maybe not." He watched as Ryou rinsed out the cloth, handing him a clean one when he stretched out for it. "He told you his father died." Ryou ran the fresh cloth under cool water, humming in confirmation. He twisted to the mirror, finding the dark bruise, and pressing the damp cloth to it, meeting the reflection of not-Malik's empty eyes. "The first time I took over? I killed him."  
  
_“That's it. We're out of here.”_ The spirit had stayed quiet, behaving and observing until not-Malik's confession. _“Petty thievery is one thing; murder is another. Come on. We're going home.”_  
  
"No, we're not. Shut up." Ryou figured there was no point in trying to hide that he was talking to the spirit. Not-Malik, and probably Malik, knew he existed by now. Ryou turned back to face not-Malik, addressing him and ignoring the spirit fighting for control. "He hurt Malik, didn't he? His father." Not-Malik didn't so much as twitch and Ryou wondered if he stopped breathing too. "How bad?"  
  
Not-Malik grasped his shirt, crossing his arms as he took it off. Ryou swallowed at the revealed muscles, thinking it was a shame Malik had kept his shirt on during the blowjob. He was about to lean forward to touch him when not-Malik turned, showing Ryou his back.  
  
Ryou didn't fully realize what he was looking at, squinting at the dark lines. It was hieratic, that much he knew from the museum, the tattoo's lines clean and... Ryou frowned, thumb brushing over the tip of one wing and finding ridges and a valley where the line was. He swayed, feeling nauseous. "Scars." He sat shocked, gripping the counter for balance, taking in the scope of the marks covering his back. "Oh my god."  
  
Not-Malik tugged his t-shirt back on, meeting Ryou's eyes. "Clan initiation. Done to first born sons to break them, make them subservient to the clan." He wrinkled his nose. "Least that was my theory when Malik left and I woke up strapped down to a stone and made to bleed over and over." He tipped his chin up. "They broke him but they never broke me."  
  
Tears spilled over Ryou's lashes. He hopped off the counter, impulsively hugging not-Malik, cheek pressed to his chest. "That's horrific. I'm-"  
  
"Don't say it." Ryou sniffed and lifted his head at the sharp tone. "Don't ever say that about what was done. I wouldn't be here if it hadn't." Ryou bobbed his head, leaning into not-Malik's hand as he wiped away Ryou's tears. "He gets headaches because he fights me. I want to be free but I have to hurt him to get it. I don't want to hurt him."  
  
A knocking at the door made them both freeze. Rishid's voice followed. "Malik?" The change in not-Malik was instant, muscles coiled tight, angling himself toward the door.  
  
Ryou grabbed at his arms, pressing to hold him back, a panicked look in his eyes. "Don't!" He kept his voice low. "Don't, please!" Not-Malik looked down at him, lip curled back from his teeth. "Please. I'm not... I'm not out yet." Not-Malik narrowed his eyes as Rishid knocked again. "My dad doesn't know I'm gay. If anyone saw and told him... Please? I'm not ready."  
  
He stared into Ryou's eyes and relaxed. He pitched his voice higher, more like the proper Malik's, to answer. A quick conversation ensued, Ryou padding to the desk chair. Once Rishid left, not-Malik followed Ryou, taking his hand and pulling him onto the bed.  
  
"You need to talk to the other me. And I think he needs to talk to the other you."  
  
Ryou nodded, almost missing Malik when he swayed. Malik rubbed at his forehead, grimacing at the light. "Ryou?"  
  
"Yeah." He brushed Malik's hair back into place. "We need to talk."


	10. Chapter 10

Malik leaned forward, examining the subtle differences in Ryou's body. His grin was sharper as were his eyes. His normal sweet aura was gone, replaced by something more vicious and hard. Malik pushed on a piece of hair that stuck out on Ryou's head, frowning when it popped back up.

"Do I meet with your approval, Your Highness?"

Malik's frown redirected to the deeper voice that purred in his ear. "Don't call me that." He settled back to where they'd been sitting cross-legged on the bed facing each other. "I'm not a king."

The spirit shrugged, resting back on his hands. "You're the head of your clan." He tactfully didn't mention the whole patricide issue. Malik plucked at the bedding and avoided his gaze all the same. "Why isn't your older brother leading your clan? Especially after..."

"Rishid isn’t..." Malik sighed, scraping his fingers through his hair. "He’s not my brother by blood and that was all my father cared about. Rishid would have loved to take the burden from me. And he would have been good at it."

"Then abdicate." Malik snorted at the suggestion. "If your dad never intended to have him take over, why did he undergo the Initiation?" Malik gave the spirit a confused look. He gestured to his face. "You know..."

Malik's voice was small, pulling his knees to his chest. "He did that to himself. He felt guilty about the pain I was going through, that he didn't stop it, that he hadn't been able to take the responsibility from me." He hid his face in his arms. "It wasn't his fault, but..."

"But the other you resents him still?" Blonde hair swayed as Malik nodded. The spirit went quiet, allowing Ryou's awareness to control his left hand, stroking Malik's hair. "It doesn't help, but I'm glad it's you. That you’re the clan leader." Malik peeked up at him. "I don't think Rishid would be as inclined to help me."

"He might have. We were told returning the items to the stone would free the Pharaoh who sacrificed himself. That's why my family has protected it and the items we had. It wasn't until after I... We were rotting under the desert. I made us proactive in finding the remaining items. To free the clan myself. For my own freedom."

The spirit shook his head, white hair falling over his shoulder. "I don't know about the Pharaoh, but you'd be releasing my village to Aaru. After all this time, they'd be at peace. They would be free."

Malik propped his chin on his arms. "What about you? What happens to you when we put the items back?"

"I don't know. My fate has been my own since the soldiers came to my village. I don't know if I would be welcome through the door."

"Would you want to be?" Malik crawled closer, holding himself over the spirit's lap.

"I've been alive a very long time." His voice deepened as Malik straddled his lap, not unlike when the spirit had awoken. "We should be looking for the Key."

"You've waited this long. What's a few more hours?" Malik pulled off the spirit's tee, tossing it away. "Besides, it's not even dawn yet." His fingers traced the dotted line across his chest, the Ring's tines chiming as they moved with his hand. "You're not always nice to Ryou, are you?"

The spirit's mouth twitched up into a smirk, eyes alight with mischief. "I'm a very bad spirit. Gonna spank me?"

"Spanking is for good boys," Malik teased before crushing their mouths together, tongue diving between his lips. His fingers dug into the spirit's skin, neither caring about bruises. The spirit clawed at Malik’s shorts, yanking them down and rubbing his palm over the head of his cock. Malik moaned into their kisses and sat higher, forcing the spirit’s head back. Malik sucked on the spirit’s lower lip, licking over the swollen skin as he pulled back. “Take your jeans off,” he commanded.

Ryou hummed, making their body twitch.  _ “I’m not sure I’m ready to go that far with him.” _

_ “Oh, but you were with that barista?” _ The spirit leaned back farther, knowing Ryou wouldn’t respond to the question about one of his one night stands. “We’re not going to fuck. Ryou doesn’t approve.” Malik’s brows lifted and the spirit shrugged. “You’re right, Your Highness. I haven’t always treated him well. However, I’ve learned that when I’m nicer to him and play by his rules, I… I get more freedom.” Malik lowered himself back onto the spirit’s knees, only half aware that he still stroked his cock, keeping him hard. “Maybe we could do something else?”

Malik shook himself from his thoughts. “I’d still like you naked. Does Ryou object to that?”

“Don’t believe so,” the spirit purred, a hand slipping under Malik’s tee. When he started pushing it up though, Malik caught his wrist, shaking his head. “I’ve already seen them when the other you showed Ryou. You don’t need to be ashamed, but I won’t touch them if you don’t want me to.” Malik searched his eyes and slowly released the spirit’s wrist, letting him carefully tug the fabric over his head. The spirit dropped it to the floor, pupils spreading over his irises at the view. He leaned closer, mouthing at Malik’s collarbone, fingers returning to his cock, pulling his foreskin back to rub his thumb over the tip. Malik let his head fall back, letting out a shuddering sigh, fingers curling into the spirit’s hair.

They rocked together, their skin flushed and sweaty. The spirit scraped his teeth over Malik’s chest, white hair tangled around dark fingers as Malik pulled at it. Cupping the back of Malik’s neck, he captured Malik’s lips, guiding him over him as the spirit lay back on the bed. Malik’s cheeks heated, spread over the spirit, lips attaching to his throat and kissing the violent bruise his other half had left behind. His fingers snuck between their bodies, working the spirit’s jeans open, kissing a path down his chest and around the Ring as Malik pushed the denim from his legs. The spirit helped, kicking the material off his feet.

Malik lifted his head, shaking his hair out of his face, hopping off the bed to discard his shorts and crawling back over the spirit. The spirit hummed in appreciation, fingertips trailing up Malik’s body. “You’re so fucking gorgeous,” and the spirit only knew he’d said the words instead of Ryou by the expletive. Their awarenesses overlapped, arousal mixed together, dick full against their hip.

_ “Kiss him again,” _ Ryou prompted. The spirit groaned, holding Malik’s face and licking into his mouth, their tongues sliding and curling against each other. Malik lowered his hips and they both sighed as their cocks rubbed together.  _ “More…” _ Ryou whined.

_ “I didn’t bother you, you know.” _ The spirit could almost hear Ryou pouting and while he didn’t withdraw completely, he didn’t interfere anymore. The spirit rolled his hips up, rewarded when Malik’s cock twitched. “This would be easier with lube.”

“Don’t have any, sorry,” Malik replied between kisses, grinding down. The spirit grumbled, readjusting himself into a better angle, smearing the wetness at their tips over their shafts. Malik shivered, thrusting harder. The spirit held their shafts together, squeezing, using each drop of precum to slick their movements, but it wasn’t enough. He pulled his hand away, spitting into his palm. Malik pushed himself up, scowling. “What are you doing?”

“Making sure we don’t rub ourselves raw.” He smoothed the spit over their shafts, watching Malik’s eyes roll back. “You do it,” the spirit ordered. Malik gave him a skeptical look before mirroring the action, his hand curling around the other side of their dicks. The spirit arched up, gripping tightening. “Y-yeah. Fuck.”

Malik grinned sharply, despite the color high on his cheeks, falling into a rhythm with the spirit’s stroking. He braced his free hand on his heel, bending backwards as he rolled his body. The spirit watched from under his lashes, their hands moving faster, the Ring almost bouncing against his chest. “Be easier if, if one of us came,” Malik panted. The spirit whimpered. He tried to resist the command. Malik looked too good, like he was riding his cock, and the spirit pressed up, grunting. Malik dragged his nails up the spirit’s shaft, making him gasp and squirm. “Cum for me.”

The spirit heard Malik’s sharp inhale as his hand clenched around them, cock pulsing as he came over his own stomach. His hand fell limply away, watching Malik through a haze of lust as he jacked himself off over the spirit until their cum mixed together on his skin. Malik sat back heavy on the spirit’s legs, both of them panting for breath, skin slick with sweat.

It was Ryou who broke the thick silence, taking control of their mouth. “I think we need a shower.”


	11. Chapter 11

Ryou held the Ring in front of him, the center tine defying gravity to point at the entrance to Kaiba Corps headquarters. Malik peered over his shoulder, giving the glass doors a skeptical look. "You sure that thing senses the other items? Hardly seems like we'd find an item here."

The other slipped the Ring back under his shirt, smoothing it down. "You wouldn't peg Yugi or me as having items either and yet we do." He lead Malik to an alley near the front of the oversize office building. They had reasoned, in the afterglow of the spirit's turn with Malik, that there were too many coincidences with the items. With Yugi finally solving the Puzzle, the Ishtars in the same city when he did, Ryou acting as a conduit with all of them, it had to mean that the Key was also nearby or would be soon. Ryou hadn't felt the Ring serve as a homing device for the items before but then the Puzzle hadn't been solved and he'd been a little preoccupied the first time in Malik's room. Ryou wobbled as the spirit nudged him mentally, wanting to take over. Ryou grasped Malik's arm, giving him a grateful smile as the blonde helped him stay steady. "Fine, fine," he muttered. Ryou closed his eyes, his smile turning sharper, more mischievous, as he let the spirit take control.

"So what's the plan, Your Highness?" he asked, opening his eyes.

Malik rolled his eyes and let go. "You tell me."

The spirit made his eyes as big as he could, attempting to emulate Ryou. "I have a group project to do with Kaiba and he asked me to come here to work on it." The spirit snickered. "Should at least get us in the door."

"You think he has it? It could be anywhere in there," Malik peered back at the building, counting the floors. "And what about me?"

The spirit waved off his concerns. "It's a solid gold object. If it's in the building, of course Kaiba has it. And you?" The spirit purred, drawing his finger under Malik's chin. "You're eye candy."

"Yeah, whatever," Malik moved his head away though a soft blush covered his cheeks. "Hey. Isn't that Yugi?" The spirit pushed Malik aside, frowning as he spotted an unmistakable head of hair disappearing into the building.

"...fuck." He grabbed Malik's hand and hurried to the building, dodging people in his rush. The spirit threw open the doors, ready to stomp through the lobby, dragging Malik along, until a pair of gloved hands stopped him.

"State your business," the guard requested.

The spirit, distracted from his barely formulated plans, only glared, annoyed that someone was in his way. Before he could lash out, he heard Malik speak up behind him.

"Oh wow, Bakura-kun!" His voice was softer, higher, making him sound younger. The spirit turned, looking at Malik in confusion. "It's so big! Are you sure Kaiba-kun won't mind that you've brought me while you work on your project?" Malik emphasized the last words and though he wasn't sure if the guard spoke English, he kept an amazed look on his face while his fingers squeezed painfully on the spirit's hand.

The spirit grit his teeth so he didn't wince, catching Malik's ruse. "Yeah, Ishtar! He won't mind." His attention returned to the guard and he put on Ryou's sweet pleading smile. "Kaiba-kun and I have a group project for school. He said I could come over here to work on it and bring my friend." The spirit tried to look as innocent as he could. It was giving him a headache.

"Another group project?," the guard questioned skeptically. "Another young man came in here saying he had a project with Mr. Kaiba."

The spirit was into the playacting now, practically feeling his eyes brighten. "That must be Yugi-kun! He's also in our group. Oh, please let us up. I would hate for them to have to wait."

The guard considered the spirit and Malik before sighing and stepping aside. "Thirteenth floor. And I had better not catch you playing with the elevator!"

The spirit pulled Malik to the elevators, his scowl back in place. He hit the button for the floor the guard indicated. "Thirteen?," Malik asked. "But there are at least twenty floors." A distracted shrug from the spirit was the only answer Malik could get. "You realize the Key could be above this floor." They peeked out of the elevator, only stepping into the hall when they couldn't see anyone. "Think Yugi went to see Kaiba? Or did he go somewhere else?"

"One way to find out." The spirit pushed through a set of wooden doors, ignoring the receptionist perched next to them as much as she ignored them.

The conversation in the office died as Malik and the spirit crossed the threshold. Kaiba remained seated though he looked even more annoyed at another interruption. Yugi, however, froze, back and shoulders tensing, refusing to turn to face the newcomers. "It's Bakura, isn't it?" Kaiba drawled, all too clear that he knew he was right but mostly didn't care. "What do you need and who is that?" Kaiba cast a pointed look at Malik where he stood next to the spirit.

Malik however, not paying attention to Kaiba since he wouldn't have understood him anyways, narrowed his eyes at Yugi's back suspiciously.

"Kaiba, we're sorry to bother you," the spirit almost choked on the sweetness in his fake-Ryou voice. "We're looking for something. A key? You haven't by chance-"

"A key." Kaiba's eyes flicked to Yugi. "You both are pestering me over some damn key." Malik was much more interested in Yugi than the conversation, the hairs on the back of his neck rising as he snuck closer. He almost had his hand on Yugi's shoulder when Kaiba raised his voice, switching to English. "And I asked for your name. Do not ignore me."

Yugi stepped away from Malik as he finally acknowledged Kaiba. His shoulders rolled back, arms crossed over his chest. "Malik Ishtar, head of the Ishtar clan. The items fall under the responsibility of my people and-"

"And you want this key back," Kaiba finished for him, not interested in Malik's life story. He propped his elbows on his desk and  laced his fingers together, regarding Yugi. "Why do you want it?" The other shook his head. "I don't have time for this and I don't have this key, whatever it is. So you two should kindly get the hell out of my office."

"Two?" Yugi finally turned toward Malik though he missed it as he looked over his shoulder as well. "Where did Bakura go?"

* * *

_ "Are you sure about this?"  _ Ryou whispered in the spirit's mind.  _ "I don't think Kaiba would be happy we're sneaking around." _

The spirit huffed, hand over the Ring where it buzzed against his chest.  _ "I don't really care what makes that frigid asshole happy." _ He'd snuck out while the others were talking after quickly gathering the Key wasn't in Kaiba's office. A short elevator ride and he found that the upper floors were apparently living quarters. All the floors seemed empty, but something had pulled him to this particular one. The spirit stalked down a hallway following the increasing vibrations from the Ring.  _ "Did Yugi seem... off to you?" _

Ryou hummed as he thought.  _ "A little? He's usually much friendlier and he wouldn't ignore me like that normally..." _ He trailed off as the spirit stopped in an opened doorway, watching a dark haired boy playing cards. It was almost a domestic scene, cartoons on the television in the background, a young boy entertaining himself.  _ "Wait, that's Mokuba. Kaiba's little brother. What..." _

Mokuba lifted his head, surprise flitting across his face when he saw the spirit. "What do you want? Who let you up here?" He snapped, cards scattering as he jumped to his feet.

The spirit could barely hear him for the buzzing of the Ring, stepping closer. "Where is it? Where's the Key, kid?" Ryou's consciousness pushed against the spirit's but his control didn't budge. He could feel the item nearby, burning through his nerves like it had when he'd felt the Rod's presence in Malik's room. Almost distantly, he could register Ryou yelling into his mind. It didn't stop him as he grabbed Mokuba's arms and lifted him from the floor. "Where is it?!" he hissed. Mokuba shouted and kicked, trying to get free, but the spirit only shook him. "Give me the Key!"

Hands scrambled at the spirit's arms, voices yelled at him to let go, but it wasn't until the quiet click of a gun broke through the noise that the spirit registered anything besides how near he was to his goal of locating an item.

"Get your fucking hands off my brother."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting tonight as I’ll be at Katsucon this weekend. If you see a lone Bakura, feel free to come say hi!

"Kaiba, stop."

Four sets of eyes went straight to Yugi where he stood behind Kaiba. The spirit didn't release Mokuba, but they stopped struggling. Malik's hands still grasped the spirit's arms where he'd been attempting to get him to drop Mokuba and he didn't dare let go. Yugi moved beside Kaiba and turned to him and there was no denying something was different about him now.

_"Is he... is he taller?"_

_"He looks like puberty hit him with a semitruck overnight,"_ the spirit answered Ryou. He yelped when Mokuba used the distraction to slam his foot into his crotch, Ryou retreating hastily to leave the spirit to suffer the pain. "Little asshole," the spirit hissed through gritted teeth, doubling over and dropping Mokuba who dashed to Kaiba's side.

"He's in my home, threatening my family." Kaiba didn't even look at Yugi, words cold. "I want an explanation. NOW!"

"...not now, not now, not now..." Malik rubbed his temples, pacing away from the spirit.

_"Shit."_

_"Agreed."_

"Kaiba. It's a little difficult to have a calm discussion while you are aiming a gun at our classmate, don't you think?" Yugi gestured to Mokuba. "He's okay. Put the gun away and we can tell you what's going on."

The spirit forced himself to straighten and walk stiffly over to Malik. "Hey. Hey, stay with me." He rubbed Malik's arm in an effort to keep his other self at bay.

Malik's eyes started to glass over, but everything else about him conveyed his fear. "I'm going to be sick," he murmured.

"No, you're not. I'm fine. We're fine." The spirit looped his arm around Malik's shoulders, pulling him close, bumping their heads together gently. "Kaiba's going to put the damn gun away. Aren't you?" Malik seemed to everyone else to simply be on the verge of a panic attack and with Mokuba out of danger, Kaiba finally put the gun down.

 _"Tell him..."_ Ryou told the spirit what he wanted to say and the spirit whispered it into Malik's hair.

"Ryou says he'll play with you later if you let Malik be for right now. He even offered to take you for creampuffs. Do you know what those are?" Malik, or not-Malik as the spirit wasn't sure which was in control, shook his head. "They're great. You'll love them. Little pastries full of sweetened cream. Kinda like Ryou," the spirit teased and when Malik lifted his head, his eyes were clear and he had a little smile.

"If you two are done with your lovefest, I'm still in need of an explanation," Kaiba reminded them.

It was Yugi who spoke up first. "The Key is a key." He held up the Puzzle before Kaiba could snap though his expression clearly conveyed the insult to his intelligence. "There are seven items, like this, that are items made from gold." The spirit snorted, but didn't correct him. "The Ishtar family was charged with protecting the items they had and finding the others. Bakura has two. This is mine. And we all seem to think you have the last missing item. The Key."

Kaiba's jaw worked as he processed what Yugi said. "The items fit into a stone and the stone becomes a door," Malik offered, straightening, unsure where Yugi had left off in the story but reasserting his authority as clan leader. "The door to Aaru, paradise. Or so our traditions say. Once the door is opened, the soul of the Pharaoh who sacrificed himself to save his kingdom will be allowed to cross into the afterlife." Malik briefly looked at the spirit and away. "As would the village that was sacrificed to make the items."

"You actually expect me to believe all this? All of you should be heavily medicated."

"We're not crazy," the spirit said.

"Whether you believe it, it doesn't change that it's true." Yugi lifted his chin. "After my death, my soul was locked into the Puzzle. When Yugi solved it, it freed my soul, though I'm still bound to this plane. I am the Pharaoh."

Darkness flooded Ryou's senses and he pushed back against it, heart racing when he realized he could no longer see out of his own eyes. _"SPIRIT!"_ Something that felt oddly like it was covered in scales grabbed his consciousness and tore him away as a roar filled his head. He struggled, fighting for control, only depleting his energy in the process.

Ryou had no influence over his own body which screamed at the Pharaoh's announcement, lunging for him, fingers curled into claws. Malik had no warning headache this time, his other personality quickly taking over to hold the spirit back. He was stronger than Malik and less concerned about hurting himself or the spirit so he endured it when the spirit turned his rage on him.

"Son of a hippo's whore! I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you!"

"That's not very nice," not-Malik said as he pushed the spirit onto the floor and laid on him to hold him down.

The Pharaoh moved across the room to peer down at the spirit's face. Red eyes glared back at him. "...Necrophades?" The spirit laughed. "I should have known. Kaiba, now is when you need your gun."

"The lot of you are insane." The spirit only laughed more at Kaiba’s assessment as Kaiba crouched next to him, hooking his fingers on his throat and applying pressure. Not-Malik hissed as the spirit thrashed under him. The spirit tried to shout, to threaten and insult them, but he choked, gasping for air under Kaiba's hand.

_"Push, Ryou."_

_"I am!"_

_"Push harder!"_

Ryou focused the rest of his energy against the shadows filling his mind, watching it splinter and crack, but not break. _"I can't..."_

Dark arms wrapped around his pale arms, thick with muscle and decorated with white scars. _"You can."_

A surge of energy rushed into Ryou, like a white snake encircling their arms. _"...spirit?"_ Before he could turn around, the shadows broke apart, sending him into free fall, coming back into control of his own body with a desperate gasp, blinking rapidly as his vision returned.

"Off, off, off, fuck you, get off him!" The vise-like feeling around Ryou's throat disappeared and he felt himself lifted off the floor, encircled by lean strong arms. "Bunny?" A broken sound snuck from between Ryou's lips, tears filling his eyes. Overwhelmed from draining his energy, the struggle of losing control so completely, and the pain in his throat, Ryou couldn't stop himself from sobbing into not-Malik's shoulder. Not-Malik had no idea how to comfort him and silently ceded control back to Malik who came back to himself murmuring softly into Ryou's hair.

"Bakura?" The Pharaoh knelt next to him, Malik's arms tightening protectively around Ryou. "Bakura, do you know who Zorc Necrophades is?" Ryou shook his head, sinking more into Malik's chest.

"Why don't you tell us? Otherwise, I'm calling the police."

"Kaiba, calm down." The Pharaoh rose to his feet, facing Kaiba with his arms crossed. "Necrophades is a dark being of some power who attacked my kingdom. To defeat him, I had to sacrifice myself, my soul sealed into this," he cupped the Puzzle where it lay on his chest. "If he's manifesting through Ryou, it's even more important that we collect the last item and open the door. Necrophades won't have any power if the items are rendered useless."

Kaiba's jaw worked as he absorbed the Pharaoh's words. He gave an imperceptible nod to Mokuba who ran off to the next room. "That could be accomplished by destroying these things. You don't have to open some imaginary death door."

The Pharaoh sighed but it was Ryou who spoke up, Malik helping him to his feet. "If we don't open the door, we're condemning ninety-nine souls to never finding peace." He held the Ring against his heart. "I guess that's an even one hundred with your soul too."

"Ninety-nine...?" the Pharaoh questioned.

"You don't know how the items were made, do you?" He leaned into Malik, grateful that he had someone to support him. "The village of Kul Elna, ninety-nine people, were sacrificed, melted down in a ritual that turned their remains to gold. Gold you and I wear around our necks." The Pharaoh stared at the Puzzle in horror. "A young boy survived and in his efforts to avenge his village, he made a pact with a dark god and sacrificed himself. I'm guessing that's your Zorc."

“I never knew how they were made. My father…” The Pharaoh toyed with the edge of the Puzzle. “You’ve been carrying Necrophades around in you all these years?”

Ryou shook his head and let it fall onto Malik’s shoulder. “I’ve known the spirit, the survivor of Kul Elna, but I’ve never felt something like that. Not before now. I didn’t know.” He lifted his head. “Wait. Does Yugi know about you?”

“I took control when he first solved the Puzzle but everything was so confusing. It wasn’t until after we saw your items that I took over again when he fell asleep.” The Pharaoh almost looked guilty about it.

Seto tapped his foot to draw their attention back to him. Mokuba had returned, the Key tucked under his arm. “And then you came here and decided to bore me with your stories and mental problems.” Malik said something Ryou suspected was vulgar under his breath. Seto tossed the Key carelessly to the Pharaoh. “This was Gozaburo’s. Do me a favor and get it out of my sight. And get the fuck out of my home while you’re at it.”


	13. Chapter 13

“I was promised creampuffs.”

If Ryou didn’t know better, he’d say not-Malik was pouting at him as they sat at the burger joint, the items tucked away into Yugi’s bookbag and Ryou’s satchel. The Pharaoh had ceded control of Yugi’s body in the elevator, leading to an awkward conversation and not-Malik’s return. Bruises covered Ryou’s throat and he kept his scarf wrapped around his neck, even indoors. He was exhausted, but Yugi’s offer of an early dinner was too good to pass up. Apparently, it’d been too much for Malik’s other side to ignore as well. Ryou dropped his head onto not-Malik’s shoulder and yawned. “You’ll get them. Food first.”

Across the table, Yugi half grinned at them. “That’s probably the first time I’ve heard you put a meal before dessert.” Ryou flipped him off with a tired smile. The waitress dropped a basket of fries and three chocolate milkshakes down for them and Yugi sipped his milkshake, looking away as not-Malik plied Ryou with fries. “So… there’s a pharaoh in my puzzle?”

Not-Malik grimaced as Ryou interpreted and they both looked to him for answers. He growled. “I still want my creampuffs.” Ryou didn’t budge as the tension in the other’s body drained away, not-Malik fading to the background of Malik’s mind. He shook his head, blonde hair dancing around his face. “He’s not going to let the creampuff thing go.” Malik sighed, toying with his straw as he spoke carefully in Japanese, Ryou helping him with a few words. “A lot of this is family lore, verbal tradition that’s been passed down since the Pharaoh’s death. Well, mostly verbal, I guess.” Ryou’s touch on his shoulder was featherlight. “By solving the Puzzle, you awakened the Pharaoh for whom the items were created. And it looks like you awakened the dark power within the Ring, Necrophades, as well.” His gaze went to Ryou, whose eyes were glued to his lap. “But our stories don’t speak much of him.”

A shudder went through Ryou and he closed his eyes. “It was dark, heavy and black. I couldn’t see so I pushed. I pushed back against the shadows, but it wasn’t working. But something… Someone helped me.” He opened his eyes, certainty burning within them. “When that thing attacked the pharaoh, it wasn’t the spirit. He protected me. Helped me. It wasn’t him.”

“We believe you,” Yugi assured him.

Malik’s hand rested on Ryou’s knee. “Our clan’s legends don’t have much on Necrophades, but they do mention the Thief King. He desecrated the tomb of the previous Pharaoh, but why wasn’t recorded. Only that after his first defeat, he helped bring Necrophades into the world, serving as his vessel until he had enough power to render the Thief King useless. And then the Thief King disappeared.”

“Because he’s bound to the Ring in his death. Like how the pharaoh’s tied to the Puzzle.” Ryou pushed his milkshake away from him. “I’m sorry. I’m not very hungry.”

“How can we help them?” Yugi leaned forward. “There has to be something we can do! We have all the items and Necrophades hasn’t manifested again. There’s got to be some way we can end this.”

Ryou and Malik exchanged a look. “The door,” Malik said. “If we release the dead in the items, the Pharaoh… and the spirit…” He couldn’t look at Ryou again, trying to ignore the way his heart twinged at the thought of losing the spirit so soon. “We would seal the door and then nothing, not even Necrophades, could come through it.”

Yugi jumped up. “Then that’s what we’ll do! Ryou, can you get us into the museum tonight?” Ryou nodded slowly. “Let’s end this!” The waitress set Yugi’s cheeseburger in front of him, making him blush at how silly he must of looked. “Ah, after we eat.”

 

* * *

 

Ryou let his satchel fall to the floor as Malik locked his hotel room door behind them. He was exhausted but anxious, far too keyed up to sleep the few hours until they were to meet Yugi at the museum. His head was quiet since he refused to put the Ring back on after what happened in Kaiba’s flat. Malik’s arm curled around his back, gently guiding him to the bed. Ryou sat down heavily, reaching out to brush his fingers through Malik’s hair as it started to spike up while he took off Ryou’s shoes. “He’s not fighting you anymore, is he?”

Not-Malik’s eyes looked up at him, leaning into Ryou’s hand. “I’m not hurting him.” He knelt before Ryou, perfectly still as he pet him. “He likes you.”

“I like him too,” Ryou whispered, finding that stroking through not-Malik’s hair relaxed him.

“And me?”

A small smile teased Ryou’s lips. “And you. I didn’t get you creampuffs yet.”

“I’d rather have you.” He pushed himself to his feet, pulling his shirt over his head and leaning down over Ryou, watching the other’s eyes go dark with lust. “Let me have you, bunny.”

Ryou fell back onto one elbow, unable to resist letting his fingers wander down not-Malik’s chest. His jeans were uncomfortably tight and he barely kept himself from spreading his legs. “But Malik… I don’t feel right about it.” He wet his lips, watching not-Malik follow the motion of his tongue. “I wouldn’t want the spirit using my body to have sex with Malik without my consent.”

“And if he said yes…?”

Heat flooded Ryou’s face, cheeks as pink as his ears. He let himself lay down slowly, stretching over the bed, arms above his head. His erection strained behind his zipper. “Then I’d tell you there’s lube and a condom in my wallet.”

The glassiness left Malik’s eyes, but not the desire. “I’ve wanted you since our eyes met at the gala. You looked so sweet and pure but then you smiled and you looked like fun. And you calm him. The dark side of me. Yes.” He leaned down, the words falling over Ryou’s lips. “Yes, Ryou. I consent.”

Pale arms shot up to wrap around Malik’s neck, sealing their mouths together. His shirt coming over his head gave him a moment to breathe before pushing his tongue into Malik’s mouth. He moaned in relief as his jeans came off, remembering to yank his wallet free before the jeans joined the rest of their clothing on the floor. Ryou slid his foot over Malik’s bare calf, sighing as Malik nipped and licked at Ryou’s neck, better bruises covering the ones Kaiba had left behind. He rifled through his wallet for the packet of lube and condom, tossing the wallet off the bed when he found them.

It was not-Malik who lifted his head, teeth ripping the packet open, coated fingers pressing into Ryou’s ass. He arched, moaning at the initial stretch, grabbing at not-Malik’s arms, reduced to writhing on his fingers, his snowy hair spread over the bed, legs wide, inviting. Not-Malik curled his fingers, fascinated as precum dripped from Ryou’s cock. He’d never cared about being gentle, about not being angry. His rage fueled his existence, but Malik’s permission and Ryou himself made not-Malik care about something more than his anger for once.

He pulled his fingers away, his own cock twitching as Ryou whimpered in protest. With a proud grin, he circled an arm around Ryou’s waist, rolling them until Ryou straddled his hips. “Ride me.”

Ryou’s heated cheeks deepened at the hint of a command. He wasn’t some blushing virgin, but none of his lovers had given him the rush that not-Malik did. With the softest touch, he rolled the condom down not-Malik’s shaft, holding it upright as he sank slowly down his length. He tipped his head back, hair spilling over his shoulders, panting at the feeling of being filled.

Strong hands gripped his hips, thumbs rubbing at the joints. “Everything okay?” Ryou opened his eyes to see Malik looking at him. “Doesn’t hurt?” His eyes darkened and lightened, the two sides waiting for his answer.

He couldn’t help it; he laughed. A joyful sound erupted from him, his muscles squeezing around the cock buried in his ass. One of them hissed and for a moment, nails sunk into his skin. He moaned. “Yes, yes I’m fine.” He carefully lifted his hips and lowered them, letting each centimeter disappear into his body. “Better than fine.”

Ryou rode him until his thighs and hips ached, until the smile on his face was replaced by his mouth gasping and panting, hair stuck to his skin, hands braced on not-Malik’s chest. And it was not-Malik under him, growling and holding his hips as though the next bounce might let Ryou get away - though he saw moments of Malik there as well. Ryou’s movements shortened, half grinding against him, taking not-Malik’s wrist to guide his hand to his cock. He leaned back, hands on not-Malik’s thighs, watching him from under his lashes, fucking his fist, fucking himself on his cock.

Not-Malik lifted his hips off the bed suddenly, almost making Ryou lose his balance, a strangled moan coming from him. Between the throbbing dick in his ass and the grip that was almost too tight, Ryou cried out, muscles clenched as he came, white lines splattering over not-Malik’s abdomen. He melted down onto his chest, heedless of the mess between their bodies, not-Malik’s heart beating just as hard as his own.

When Ryou drifted off still like that, he wasn’t sure if it was Malik or not-Malik stroking his hair. He was, however, sure that he didn’t mind whichever one it was.


	14. Chapter 14

There’s never enough time at the end of things. Ryou stood in the gray mist of his mind, staring at the shorter, darker figure before him. A red cloak flared out behind him, a sharp contrast to the dull colors around them. “So this is what you really look like?”

Silvery fringe shaded steel gray eyes. A long pale scar down his right cheek crinkled as he grinned. “Disappointed?” He crossed his arms over his chest, gold bangles flashing, and Ryou tried to ignore the way his chest muscles flexed with the motion.

“It would have been helpful to see this version of you from the start.” Ryou stepped closer, brushing aside his hair to see his face better. “I thought I had dissociative identity disorder.”

“Nope, just a plain simple possession.” The spirit scrunched his nose and looked away. “Sorry about all that.”

Ryou shrugged, not forgiving but accepting. “How can I see you now? I haven’t put the Ring on since… was that really Zorc?” It still bothered him, that something like Necrophades could control him like that. He frowned and rubbed at his arm. “Why did he suddenly appear?”

“You’re dreaming,” he offered. “Guess there’s enough of my ba in your head now.” His fingers caressed Ryou’s hand, drawing it into his own. “Should probably apologize for that too. And for not being more forthcoming about Zorc. I’ve been able to keep him quiet because I’ve been doing what he wanted. Collecting the items. Haven’t always gone about it properly, but I have been protecting you.” The spirit closed his eyes, breathing out slowly. Behind him, the space glowed with white light, a shape taking form. Ryou gasped, looking up and up and up to the head of a magnificent beast. The lower half, a snake’s body, curled around them.

“The snake! I thought I felt a snake when we fought the darkness.”

“Diabound.” The snake’s head rested on the spirit’s shoulder and Ryou would have sworn it smiled. 

Diabound faded though Ryou still felt its presence. “Will this work?”

The spirit looped his arm around Ryou’s waist, bringing their bodies together. “I think so.”

“And what happens to you?” Ryou cupped the spirit’s face, thumb slipping down the scar. “I won’t have the Ring anymore.”

“Let’s not worry about that now.” He grinned, turning his face to mouth at Ryou’s thumb.

“Spirit.”

He groaned. “I don’t know. Okay? I don’t know. But if there’s a chance that Zorc could manifest again, I’m not going to let that happen.” He reached up, holding Ryou’s face, pulling him closer. “I will always protect you,” he vowed and then kissed him like his life depended on it.

 

* * *

 

Malik shook Ryou’s shoulder gently, the Ring in his other hand. “Habibi, wake up. We need to go soon.” He leaned down and kissed Ryou’s forehead. Malik was already showered, damp hair hanging around his face. “Ryou?” He shook him a little harder. “Wake up.”

“Ten more minutes,” he mumbled and rolled over to hide his face against Malik’s hip. “You smell good.”

He smiled fondly. “And if you don’t get up now, you’ll smell like cum and sweat.” Ryou groaned though he did push himself upright, leaning into Malik. “You can use my shampoo. Then you’ll smell like me all night.” Ryou hummed with interest and Malik stood, tugging Ryou up with him. “Come on.”

They barely made it out the door in time, Ryou’s wet hair braided down his back, fresh hickies hidden under his scarf. Yugi, Malik’s siblings, and Ryou’s father were all waiting for them at the museum. Yugi had the Puzzle cradled in his hands, the others blatantly staring at it. Ryou dropped Malik’s hand as they approached, a moment too late as his father turned to him. Malik adjusted the bag on his shoulder, standing straighter.  Bakura Hiroaki's eyes shifted between them and back to the Puzzle. “It seems like you’ve been keeping a lot from me, Ryou.”

Ryou brushed his fingers against Malik’s. “I know and we can have a long talk later.” He took the bag from Malik, the items clanging inside. “But after we take care of this. Please, father.” With a reluctant nod, Bakura Hiroaki turned and unlocked the doors, holding them open as they all filed inside. Only a few lights were on, the displays dark, the museum completely quiet except for their footsteps. Malik and Ryou lagged behind, Malik watching from the corner of his eye as Ryou’s hair started spiking up as though they’d walked into a static field.

“Is it what you expected?” Malik took the bag back as they ascended up to the second level. “You’ve worked so long to send your people on. This almost seems anticlimatic.”

The spirit shrugged. “Sorry it doesn’t meet with Your Majesty’s expectations.”

Malik rolled his eyes. “Will you go with them?” He halted as the spirit stopped on the stairs, looking up with a strange look.

“Would you care if I did?” Malik turned his head away at the question, as though he was simply watching the others reach the top of the stairs. One sharp decisive nod was the only answer he could give. The spirit snorted. “Couldn’t have come a year ago. Five years ago.” He resumed climbing the stairs, bumping into Malik as he joined him on the stair. “No, you had to show up now when everything is ending. When I’m done.” The spirit toyed with Malik’s earring, drawing his eyes. “Five thousand years of existence and leaving Ryou and you will be my only regret. That’s a pretty good life, don’t you think?”

“Does he know you’re going?”

“We said our goodbyes last night.”

“Oh.”

“Malik,” the spirit whispered, leaning closer, breath ghosting against his lips. “You’ll take care of each other. I know you will. That’s why I can leave. Be strong, like Ryou is.” He gave him the barest hint of a kiss, breaking away before either of them could deepen it. “Come on before someone comes looking.”

The others stood around the stone tablet, the light over the piece casting long shadows behind them. By the time they reached the group, it was Ryou who set the bag down on the floor, going to one knee and opening it slowly. “I don’t really know what’s going to happen once all the items are in place. But thank you.” He looked up at each of them. “Thank you for doing this.” His eyes fell back to the glinting items. “I… I…”

Rishid put his hand on Ryou’s shoulder, Malik softly interpreting the words. “All of us have our own reasons for being here. Let’s finish what has been long overdue.” He leaned down, pulling out the Scales. Balancing their plates, he slid it into the stone. He then did the same with the Eye, stepping back for Isis to take the Necklace and laying it into the groove over the head. The Key slipped easily into the grip of the left hand. Malik withdrew the Rod and with a deep breath, he pushed it into the right hand’s slot.

“Our family’s legacy.” He combed his fingers through his hair, half expecting to feel it stick up. “And it’s done.”

“Almost,” Ryou said, looking to Yugi. “Your turn.”

“Yeah, okay.” Yugi nodded as he took off the Puzzle, stretching up to fit it into the center of the stone. He patted the gold once, then once again. “Good luck, Pharaoh.”

Ryou stared up at the stone as Yugi went back to his spot. It hadn’t seemed so large before, but it was overwhelming now, on the floor in front of it, golden items shining in their proper places. He hugged the Ring to his chest. He didn’t want to let go. The spirit had been his first friend, his first… He pressed his lips together as he rose. Ryou heard Malik murmur his name, but he didn’t turn. The golden circle fit into the depression and Ryou held his breath. He worked from the outside, the prongs settling into their own places. His hand hovered over the middle prong. The last piece. “Goodbye, spirit.” With a click, the final prong went into the stone.

And then all hell broke loose. Literally.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a reason why this is late this week! A good one! I was in a car accident Thursday morning and apparently concussion protocol is no screens for 24-48 hours. I'm mostly okay, aside from my head and my car. Anyways, as a thanks for putting up with me, here's both the last official chapter and the tiny epilogue!

Ryou shouted as he was flung back, landing hard on his ass at Malik’s feet. Yugi likewise ended up on the floor, only without the now very pissed off not-Malik standing over him. Around him, everyone shouted, though it sounded muffled, the shadows, their shadows thickening, pressing around them. The shadows grabbed and clawed and stung at them and Ryou heard his father scream for him. Ryou tried to struggle to his feet, grunting when the shadows knocked him back down. Above him, not-Malik muttered curses as he tried to pull the things away from Ryou, each shadow simply dissipating and reforming. Ryou felt like he was suffocating, like he did when the Pharaoh had revealed himself and Necrophades took over. Only now the spirit was embedded in stone. Ryou lifted his eyes to the Ring, his Ring, shadows obscuring the view. “Spirit…”

A roar loud enough to shake the building filled the space, the shadows scattering from a brilliant white light. Diabound’s snake-head tail thumped to the floor around them, the shadows retreating. A dark hand extended before Ryou and he took it with a smile. Before him, the spirit tugged him to his feet, red cloak falling from his shoulders. The Pharaoh was supporting Yugi, though neither the Pharaoh or the spirit were completely opaque. Outside Diabound’s protection, the shadows writhed and hissed, testing the seal. “Looks like someone isn’t ready to go.” The spirit squeezed Ryou’s hand before releasing it, guiding him back against not-Malik. Grey wisps started to fill the area before the stone, some moaning, some circling the spirit almost in a caress. “Pharaoh! These are my people. Your subjects.” He cupped his hand as one of the forms leaned into his palm. “If you wish to make amends for abandoning them in life, lead them in death. Show them the way through the Duat.” They all ducked as Diabound swung his hand through the air, knocking the shadows away. “Now would be good!”

Yugi braced his feet and nodded at the questioning look from the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh looked to the stone and to Yugi, who gave him a thumbs up. “Yes, Thief King. Let’s end this!” He rushed to the stone, voice raised. “People of Kul Elna! Come with me and together we shall go to the Field of Reeds! Come! Now!” Without a glance behind him, the Pharaoh stepped to the stone and walked through it as though it didn’t even exist.

The ghosts swirled around the spirit. “Go,” he commanded. In a rush, they filtered through the stone, leaving the spirit, Ryou’s spirit, alone.

The floor shook, the stone creaking against its braces on the wall. The spirit’s cloak flared around him as he spun. “It’s over! It’s done, Necrophades! You’ve lost.” He cackled. “The Pharaoh has joined the gods and you have no more power!” The shadows screamed, making the living witnesses cover their ears. The spirit clicked his tongue. “Lot of noise for nothing.” His eyes met Ryou’s, winking. “Time to go. If you want me, Necrophades, come and get me!” He spun on his heel, dashing to the stone, disappearing into it, Diabound fading around them. As one, the shadows surged after him, the force shaking the stone from the wall. It fell to the floor, tiles and stone cracking, until pieces of both lay scattered.

Ryou hadn’t realized he was crying until Malik wiped away his tears, still clutching him to his chest as not-Malik had been. “He’s gone. He’s gone.” Malik stroked Ryou’s hair back, murmuring comforting nonsense into his ear, though the wetness on Malik’s cheeks betrayed him. Still shellshocked, the others wandered away, only the Ishtar siblings whispering to each other about the old tales.

“I’m sorry, habibi. He had to go. He needs-”

“What do I need, Your Majesty?” Malik and Ryou gasped as the spirit appeared before them, more transparent than earlier, something glowing in his hands.

“Spirit!” Ryou rubbed his tears away, stepping closer. “I thought…”

“I am. But I had to know you were okay.” He turned over the glowing object in his hands. “This is for you. One of Diabound’s scales. So you’ll always have a piece of my soul with you.” The spirit sniffed and held the scale out, pressing it into Ryou’s chest when he leaned forward. “I’ll always protect you.” He smiled fondly at them, the apparition fading. “Always.”

Ryou didn’t recognize the choked sob as his own until he crumpled to the ground, crying in Malik’s arms, Malik’s tears falling with his own. No one else mattered to them in their grief, in the comfort they took from each other. Their eyes met for a moment as Ryou lifted his head, slipping closed as they kissed.


	16. Chapter 16

EPILOGUE - SIX MONTHS LATER

Ryou knelt on the museum floor, candles flickering around him, not-Malik standing behind them. “Do you think this will work?” Not-Malik swung his head back and forth, watching the shadows suspiciously.

“I don’t know.” Ryou blew air from his lips and closed his eyes. “But I know I have to try.” He let himself sink back within his mind, beyond the grey area where he had so frequently met the spirit, past what he recognized as his own part of his soul, down until white light filled his senses. And then he pulled. He pulled the light up with him, higher and higher, willing it to come with him, willing it into shape. Ryou could feel the light expanding, filling him, even as sweat clung to his temples. His hands fisted on his knees as he fought within himself, pulling the part that had been gifted to him free. He wavered once but threw all his energy into it until he heard Malik gasp behind him, eyes flying wide. The spirit stood in front of them. He lifted a brow as he looked around, finally glancing back at them. As his eyes met theirs, a grin twitched at the corner of his mouth.

“Missed me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Remember, I can be found on Tumblr and Instagram at DistractedDream and on Twitter at Distractedream. Kudos are awesome, comments are too, but both pale in comparison to you (for reading my stuff). :-)


End file.
